


Desperation

by Serendipityx6



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lime, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rejection, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, True Mates, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityx6/pseuds/Serendipityx6
Summary: …and in a jealous fit of rage and desperation you bonded yourself eternally to the cruel, cold, merciless and ethereal beauty of a pure inuyoukai.“The half-breed will never love you and now you will give all that you are to this Sesshomaru,”You-x-Sesshomaru (One-sided You-x-Inuyasha)





	1. Chapter 1

You stared out into the horizon contemplating all the things that had turned life upside down as well as make it better. Never in a million years would you have thought to find such a beautiful future in the past. As you stand on top of hill overlooking Inuyasha's forest you can't help but unconsciously smile at the beauty of it all. The wind blows eagerly in your direction swaying the edges of the pallid, gold-trimmed kimono that a certain taiyoukai had given you for your birthday. The gold flowers painted across the clothing reminded you of his cold, amber gaze that usually struck fear into the hearts of many. This was not so true however when it came to you and Rin who spent most of a long journey by his side. Rin being the strange, warm, bubbly, and wonderful little girl she was admired him so much that it was almost borderline hero worship or maybe even love.

It was hard at first accepting the fact that you had been thrust into the Feudal era where demons roamed the land with such ferocity. You had not realized that your half-sister, Kagome had been living a double life when you came to live with your “family”. You used the term loosely because your father too had been living a double life with two separate families. He was a polygamist apparently and it wasn't until he passed away that you learned of his other wife and children. Though by then your mom had already died of lung cancer and you regretted not telling her the truth about it all. (Mother's name) had not been the kind, soft-spoken mom that Kagome's was. In fact your mom had been quite the opposite sharing that same cold, lethal personality that Sesshomaru had. Perhaps that is why you did not fear Sesshomaru when you first saw him, he was intimidating and dangerous yes but that didn't stop you from following him. His allure was strong as well but you followed more so out the fact that he reminded you so much of your mother and also because Rin had practically begged you to come with them.

Even after meeting up with Inuyasha and Kagome you had refused their offer to take you back. Somehow Sesshomaru, Rin, and even Jaken had become more of a family than the ones waiting back in the future were. It was obvious enough that Kagome and her family didn't like you by the way arguments constantly broke out in your presence. They didn't want you there so it was easy to make the decision to stay permanently in the Feudal era and live out your life beside the taiyoukai. What should have been your worst nightmare had turned out to be such a wonderful fairytale. You had been so happy wandering the countryside with Sesshomaru who seemed more like a silent protector than a demon.

You continued staring off into the distance pushing your hair back as it blows into your face as the breeze changes directions. You had respected Sesshomaru's decision to leave you here with the other humans but at the same time you hated it. Kagome resided here as well and it was a daily effort to try to get along with her. She was obviously a spoiled little girl who always got her way especially when it came to Inuyasha. The brash, loud, handsome if a bit stupid half-demon usually got sat for the most ridiculous things sometimes. You clench your hands at your sides your smile fading and a heavy flush coming to your cheeks. It was strange that you were in love with Inuyasha when the two of you did not spend that much time together. Your hearts flutters as you think of the times you had spent alone talking and sharing your life story with the half-demon. He could relate to your feelings of being unwanted and didn't protest when you refused to go back to where you essentially belonged. Of course Kagome had been the one trying to force you to go back and sat him a thousand times for not agreeing with her. Kagome had a bad habit of always assuming she knew what was best for you without actually trying to get to know you better. To be fair it wasn't as if you were trying to get along with her anyway simply because of the way she acted towards Inuyasha. It was jealousy but at the same time you felt like Rin had always been more of sister to you than Kagome.

It was a mistake to fall in love with Inuyasha but you realized it far too late. It was obvious to everyone that he was in love with Kagome and you didn't even want to get into the whole Kikyo thing. He would never look at you they way he looked at them and it pissed you off. What did he see in them? Kikyo was a dead clay pot that couldn't do anything for him and Kagome was a stupid brat who could never understand what it meant to lose someone important you. You placed a hand over your heart wondering why the organ had chosen the half-demon like it did. Surely there was someone else it could have chosen? You often wondered why it is you don't love Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai who you've spent two whole years of your life traveling with. He was a gorgeous demon, god-like even with such an silent and prudish personality. Sesshomaru despised humans though and you were probably no exception even as his ward. His kind was incapable of the fleeting emotion of love but you rather the man you loved be out of reach than in love with another girl. You wonder silently how Sesshomaru would react if you tell him about your feelings for Inuyasha. You chuckle briefly because you really can't imagine it. The only thing you can imagine him doing is scowling at your bad taste in men.

Lately you been getting a smug sense of satisfaction from the glares that Kagome has been sending you over Sesshomaru's gifts and the grandeur of them all. Rin and you lived in a small, modest hut that was decorated with all the lavish presents the taiyoukai had sent through his loyal retainer. Jaken usually complained as he delivered the gifts telling you that “filthy humans” don't deserve it and then goes off into a tangent about how wonderful Lord Sesshomaru is. The most recent presents had been sent in a hand-carved wooden trunk that had been full of new kimonos for you and Rin to wear. Kagome and Inuyasha had to help you rearrange the place because there was no room for it. Evidently you took the chance to sink your feminine wiles into Inuyasha while he was lifting furniture with one hand. Did you mention that he was shirtless since it was a particularly hot that day and that you made him ramen as thanks? The hanyou had given you so much attention that day that it was almost like a dream. Kagome had looked a little miffed but she didn't seem to notice that you were actually flirting with him.

It was until later that you noticed the beautiful hand mirror lying on top of the kimonos. This too seemed to handmade by the intricate detail put into the handle and design of it overall. There were also more jewels, rings, and necklaces made with materials you've never seen before. Sesshomaru's gifts always looked well-thought out and it was extraordinary to know he still remembered you and Rin. He was supposed to come by for a visit today, a message relayed to you from Jaken earlier in the week. It was going to be nice to see him again as you had missed the silent, protective presence of the taiyoukai.

You decided to have a seat after a while running your fingers through the lush green grass. 

“Oi what are you doing way out here? Hasn't that bastard shown up yet?” Inuyasha lands gracefully on his bare feet from a nearby tree and sends you an irritated look. His adorable puppy ears twitch slightly as you pay him no attention and continue to stare into the horizon. The hanyou growls at being ignored and stuffs his arms in his sleeves waiting irritably to be acknowledged. It was hard to relax with his gaze on you but you had walked all the way here for some peace and quiet. It had been nearly impossible with Rin's excitement of Sesshomaru's impromptu visit and Kagome's complaining.

“Well?” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into a glare and if you didn't answer him now he would probably explode.

You chuckle something you often did to hide to your feelings for him and kept your gaze forward. If you looked him it would surely be your undoing because Inuyasha was hot was he was mad. In fact you found him most attractive when he was clueless and just down right stubborn. “No, Sesshomaru isn't here yet.”

“Feh!” Inuyasha's scoffs before settling himself beside you doggy style and looking out into the distance as well. Curiosity had a sudden hold on him and the half-demon was wondering what so damn interesting out there. “So, what ya lookin' at?”

You glance over at him with a small smile watching his puppy ears twitch incessantly. You wanted to feel the cute things just once but you didn't want to make Inuyasha upset. “Nothing really just came for some peace and quiet. Rin is a handful and Kagome-”

“Kagome been getting on ya nerves? I don't care what she says I can't make you go back where you ain’t wanted.”

“You better not let her hear you say that unless you want to get 'sat' again.”

Inuyasha shuddered before reaching up with his foot and scratching behind his ears just like a real dog. You giggled at his mannerisms before facing him and taking the opportunity to grab at one of his ears. You couldn't help it they were so cute but the minute you tugged on it Inuyasha freaked out. Your eyes mischievously went wide at the display of pain and you immediately scrambled onto your feet. You ran as fast as you could with a big grin on your face right into his forest. You bobbed and weaved through the trees knowing that he could catch you if he really wanted to. Though it would seem Inuyasha wanted to play as well by the way he was 'chasing' you.

“Grr, when I get my hands on you wench...” You hear Inuyasha grumble rather loudly from behind you and his footsteps suddenly pick up the pace.

Your heartbeat picks up from the excitement of being chased by a feral Inuyasha. A heavy blush overtakes your cheeks as you think of exactly what he will do to you when he does catch you. After a while you glance over your shoulder as you run trying to see if the half-demon was still trailing behind but end up tripping over a tree root instead. You land face first into the ground with a silent 'oomph'. You quickly untangle your legs before scrambling back onto your feet and moving to hide behind a nearby, large oak tree. Your breathing comes out in short pants from the physical exertion as you straighten your kimono as it has ridden up during your run. You smiled since you were lucky it didn't rip when you fell. You often wondered what the heck these kimonos were made of since they never stained or tore. You remember asking Sesshomaru about it once...

The stoic demon never did answer you.

You brace your hands against the callous bark and leaned over a bit just for a peek. Your heart pounded into your ribs as you did and you were sure it was going to explode the minute you saw Inuyasha. The half-demon was muttering curses under his breath and crawling around with his nose in the ground. You bit your lip to hold in a multitude of giggles and shifted to pressing your back against the tree ready to make a break for it. If you push off at the right time it may just give you a much needed boost for a head-start again.

Inuyasha gives a wry smirk when he finally catches your scent. A fang peaks out from under his lips as he speaks those two dreaded words. “Found YOU!” He makes a quick dash towards the direction of your hiding place that triumphant smirk never leaving his face.

You give a mock scream using the tree as leverage to break out into a quick run. Though Inuyasha has another idea as he catches your wrist and pulls you back with inhuman force. Your body spins from the sudden jerk and your back is once again pressed up against the oak tree. Inuyasha pins you there with a dry smile while your hands clasps onto his shoulders for some sort of support from the sudden dizzy spell. You blink a few times before heat envelops your cheeks again when you notice the position you are in with the half-demon. Inuyasha was smirking evilly one palm resting beside your head and the other hand gripping you rather roughly around the waist.

“That hurt wench!” Inuyasha growled low his voice sounding rather low and husky. It might have been your imagination though and you quickly let go of his shoulders as to not upset him further.

Inuyasha grabs at your wrists pressing them together to stop what he thinks is a feeble attempt of escape. Instead he uses his body to sandwich you between the tree and himself. The heat between the two of you was stifling especially since Inuyasha was so bold as to have his face so close yours. You can feel the soft fabric of his fire rat robe and hard muscles underneath as he breathes against your feminine curves. You wondered if he could smell the shameful arousal from the situation or if he was too clueless of your feelings. Those beautiful, lively amber eyes seems to be mocking you for being caught so easily but your gaze easily drifts from his eyes to his lips and back again.

“Inu-Inuyasha!” You whisper the heavy blush going growing deeper on your (light/dark) skin since the half-man has you up against one of the trees in his forest. Your eyes slowly glaze over with desire the longer he keeps you pinned against the tree. You try to focus on something other than your feelings for him. It seemed impossible the way he is all over you and your hands that are being kept to your sides ache to feel every naked inch of the half-demon. Why did he have to be so boyish handsomely with beautiful long silver hair, adorable ears, and such a brazen personality to boot? It was like throwing all you ever wanted in a man in your face and yet it couldn't be yours? Why was he so clueless? Why did he have to love someone else?

Inuyasha notices the strange stare his ears flicking in confusion. “What? Feh! Did you really think you could outrun me? Did you forget that yo-mmhmphm!” 

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as you press your lips firmly against his cutting off his usual mocking of being a weak human girl. His cheeks colored just a bit but not as red as yours when you realize that you are kissing the man you loved and have not even told him your feelings yet. Heck you weren't even sure what his feelings were though you are pretty certain he loves Kagome and maybe Kikyo. There was no room for you in that complicated love triangle and you're an idiot to feel the way you do. 

You quickly pull back especially with no response from the half-youkai before lowering your head determined not to cry. Inuyasha just stares suddenly aware of your closeness before backing away like your lips have burned him. The heady smell of him is gone and there is a vicious stab to your heart with every step he takes backwards until there is more than a decent amount of room between the two of you.

“H-Hey! Why'd you...” Inuyasha raised his index finger to scratch at one of his flushed cheeks obviously miffed and confused at the same time. The kiss had been totally unexpected on his part and he always figured you had a thing for Sesshomaru. So why would you kiss him? He would never understand women! 

You don't dare look because you know he wants to know why you kissed him like that but you can't say anything. You throat feels hoarse and dry the words caught in your throat. You can only breath heavily through your nose trying to fight the tears even as they start to cascade down your cheeks and onto the grass. Stupid! You were so stupid, kissing him like that when you knew full well what his feelings were!

“Damn it!” Inuyasha got a little pissed when he smelled the saltwater tears. His eyebrows creased out of frustration and he folded his arms into he sleeves of his haori as he glared not so much at you but the water dripping down your face. He was never good with crying woman. “Stop crying wench! Its not like I'm mad or something. It didn't mean anything...right? Its just me and Kagome-”

Inuyasha stopped talking as you fell to your knees the weight of his verbal rejection a nasty final blow. You hiccuped burying your face into your hands and sobbed louder than before. Naturally Inuyasha panicked not realizing how stupid it is to bring up another girl when you've been kissed by a different one. He was horrible with crying woman his ears flattening against head at your obvious misery. It was suddenly painfully obvious that you were in love with him judging by the way you even refuse to look at him anymore even more so by the all weeping. The hanyou lips curve a small snarl escaping as he tries to figure this out. Inuyasha grows impatient with himself only after a few seconds and just decides to just to follow his instincts. 

The half-demon just joins you on the ground but not before grabbing at your legs and settling them around his waist. You jumped startled by the contact unconsciously locking your ankles around his back. One of Inuyasha's arm circles round your waist coaxing you to stop leaning on the tree behind and onto him. You gasp as his other clawed hand runs down the small of your back his palm pressing there to meld your bodies together again. You kept your head ducked tears still streaming down and made no move to embrace him nor acknowledge the fact that Inuyasha's has essentially forced you to straddle him.

“I said stop crying wench,” Inuyasha growled the words this time and you could the feel vibration on your breasts as they are being crushed against Inuyasha's warm torso. “Its not like I said you were ugly or somethin'. Besides smellin' like that bastard Sesshomaru your scent is kinda nice...”

Inuyasha emphasized those words by dragging his nose across the column of your neck and inhaling that sweet aroma he was rather fond of. He pushed part of your kimono aside to bury his face deeper trying to drown himself in you as some form of a misguided apology. It was not as enticing as it was with Kagome but you still smelled good. He wasn't picky like his half-brother and if he had never met Kagome he would have undoubtedly had fallen for you.

Your breathing is shallow and you pretty sure that the half-demon has set your whole face ablaze with his kind if a bit awkward words. “...I...love you Inuyasha!” There was no point in keeping it in anymore and you clutch at his red haori sniffing like a child who has just gotten over her first bruise. Inuyasha holding you like this was both helping and leading you on, though you can't bring yourself to care. You gather your breath and sigh your hands running up and down his torso in a soothing caress. “But you don't love me do you?”

“...” 

Inuyasha doesn't say anything instead merely flips you over so that you lying on you back on the cold, hard ground and kisses you on the lips with a certain finality. You can taste the pity in his hard, rough, and rushed kisses but you don't care. Inuyasha will be yours, he belonged to you, he would love you with time judging by the way he is ravishing you now. You were obviously the better choice if you could so easily guilt trip Inuyasha into giving you what you desired from him. He must not love Kagome that much if all it took were a few tears to get him to kiss you. You smile into Inuyasha's kisses whimpering in pleasure as his hands slide all over your body before those same clawed hands slowly began hiking up the bottom on the your kimono. Sesshomaru or anyone else is nothing but a fleeting thought when you feel Inuyasha claws between your thighs. The hanyou doesn't go quite that far only caressing the supple flesh as a warning of sorts. If you didn't stop him now...

“Ah! Inuyasha! No biting! That hurt!” You yell halfheartedly one eye closed and nursing your bleeding bottom lip with your free hand.

Inuyasha just smirks. “Good. Besides you liked it...” He leans back down pressing your lips together again to suck and lick at your bottom lip again. He nips a little more gently this time before palming one of your breasts and slipping his tongue in your mouth when you gasp.

 

“Rin KNEW IT!” The little girl exclaims giggling and giving Jaken a wry smile. Rin and Jaken were hiding in the bushes nearby watching Inuyasha and (Name) kiss and do other “strange” things.

Jaken merely ignored the annoying whelp and gulped since he was already sweating bullets. This situation with the filthy human whore has essentially signed his death warrant. Lord Sesshomaru would have his head when finds out the girl is love with Inuyasha. The small imp gripped the staff of two heads with two hands before letting rest on his shoulders while he tried think up a quick fix before his Lord arrived. Was the strange human girl really that oblivious to the fact that Sesshomaru has been subtly courting her? Even he was in disbelief when Rin first put the inane idea into his head and when he had stupidly questioned Lord Sesshomaru about it. He got a prompt kick to the face but Sesshomaru hadn't denied it either. Jaken would never understand his Lord Sesshomaru motives for taking care of not one but two human wenches...

“Rin feels sorry for Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan though,”

“Stop your blabbering you stupid girl. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need your sympathy! He is a great dog dem-”

You clear your throat while Inuyasha looms menacingly over the little spies hiding behind the brush.

“And just what are you two doing over here?” You cross your arms and tap your foot with a mock frown.

Rin greets you with a bright smile. “Master Jaken was wondering where you were Big Sister and Rin didn't want you to miss Sesshomaru-sama when he comes. Lord Sesshomaru should be here very soon Master Jaken said so!”

“Well then what's your excuse, thing?” Inuyasha raised a mocking eyebrow at the imp.

“I am Jaken you impertinent half-breed. I have no need to explain my-”

“What did you call me?” Inuyasha infamous temper flares as he cracks his knuckles.

“-self to the likes of you. Your blood is wasted-”

Thwack! Thwack!

Inuyasha rolled his arm a little. “That thing gets on my nerves. I wonder why Sesshomaru hasn't killed it yet?”

You and Rin stare at the unconscious Jaken who is now sporting several lumps on his head. 

“Thank you for going easy on Master Jaken. Rin still remembers when Sesshomaru-sama kicked Master Jaken off that cliff. Inuyasha-sama is always nice.”

The three of started to make your way back towards the village. Rin had clasped your hand in hers and was swinging your arms back and forth. Inuyasha was walking beside you stealing glances every now and then, Kami knows what going through his mind. Jaken naturally had been left behind, not that that is anything new for him really.

You couldn't help but laugh at the imp's misfortune. “Haha I remember that! That stupid imp had gone through my stuff and ended up breaking a family heirloom of mine. I was pissed off for a whole week.”

“Big Sister is really scary when she gets mad. Rin was worried her face would become stuck like this forever!” Rin puffed out her cheeks and made a really angry face.

“Hey! I didn't look anything like that Rin, personally I think if anyone’s face got stuck it was Lord Sesshomaru's. He always looked so bored all the time.”

“Sssh!” Rin placed a finger over her lips. “Sesshomaru-sama might hear you!”

You grab Rin twirling her a little before settling her on your waist. She was a lightweight that's for sure even though she has grown in the past few months. She was wearing a pink-checkered kimono that reached her ankles and like Inuyasha she wore no shoes. You still remember the way she pouted until she got her way on the 'no shoes' fiasco. Rin was quite the cunning little girl and it didn't help that she had an illustrious taiyoukai catering to her every whim either.

“How can you stand that bastard?” Inuyasha finally butted into the conversation snorting angrily at the mere thought of Sesshomaru.

“He's not so bad. Reminds me very much of my mother with such a...reserved personality, probably why I was so willing to follow him anywhere.” You adjusted Rin on your hip as you enter the village. The villagers stare like they always do especially since you dressed in what others tell you are very expensive kimonos.

“Feh!” Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell of his brother. He abruptly turned back around once he was sure he was there and raised a hand goodbye.

You stopped when he did placing Rin back on her feet but still held onto her hand. “Inuyasha! Wait!”

The hanyou stopped glancing over his shoulder at you. “Yeah?”

“Umm I'll see you later, right?” You blushed a little twirling a lock of hair around your finger.

Inuyasha looked away in what seemed to be shame. “If Kagome isn't nagging like always...” He trailed off before walking away again.

You don't know how long you stood there watching him walk away. It wasn't until you felt a tugging on your arm that you glanced down at Rin. She gave you another one of those contagious smiles and you squeeze her hand a little for comfort. Inuyasha hadn't given you a cold brush-off like you had expected but he hadn't exactly been loving about it either. Gods, you were so desperate...at least for him.

“Rin understands, Big Sister...” Rin says as you walk off to other side of the village to get to your respective hut or rather home.

“Do you now?” 

“Yep, Big Sister is in love with Inuyasha.”

You raise an eyebrow and a bitter smile appears on your lips. “I am really that obvious Rin?”

“No because Rin had to think really hard about it and Master Jaken did everything he could to prove Rin wrong but Rin was right!”

“Yes, you are right but I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone especially Kagome-chan.”

“Can Rin tell Sesshomaru-sama? Its really hard to hide secrets from Lord Sesshomaru...he can always tell!”

You laugh. “Yes even Lord Sesshomaru it'll just be a secret between me and you, alright?”

“Alright Rin promises she won't tell...not even to Sesshomaru-sama!”

 

You were surprised to find Sesshomaru waiting near the entrance of your home standing, tall, erect and regal looking as the sunlight glistened off his light-looking skin. His facial expression was schooled in it's normal apathetic structure and he hadn't changed at all. He still looked the same as the day you first met and you wonder if he notices that you and Rin have grown in his absence. Sesshomaru was wearing his usual pallid, traditional outfit with the spiky armor wrapped around his chest area. The mokomoko was still there in all it's fluffiness dangling over his shoulder and those powerful swords of his tucked into his sash. His long, flowing silver locks still looked better than yours and you ran a hand through your own hair suddenly feeling self conscious about it. Rin let go of your hand the minute she saw him and ran towards him screaming like a banshee.

“SESSHOMARU-SAMA! RIN MISSSSSED YOOOU SO MUCH!” The minute she got close enough she attacked Sesshomaru with a long deserved hug around the leg which was as far the small girl could reach.

You bit your lip a little to hold in the giggles and giddiness of seeing him again. Things sure did seem strange without Sesshomaru around. “I missed you too Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Hm.” Sesshomaru simply stared and answered in his usual bored tone.

You played with the edge of your kimono before approaching the taiyoukai and wrapping your arms around his waist in a comforting hug. Sesshomaru was was yet another warm-blooded creature and your head only comes to around his stomach area since the youkai was so much taller than you. This is not something you normally do as you tend to respect Sesshomaru's personal space. This time was an exception as you tighten your hug a little to emphasize how important Sesshomaru is to you even if you don't love him like a women loves a man.

The taiyoukai raises an eyebrow after a while when he realizes both you and Rin are still hugging him with no intention of ever letting him go again.


	2. Chapter 2

He does not understand, does not feel, but he does not need such trivialities. All he needs, wants, will have sits before him willingly as though patiently awaiting his claim. She smiles, laughs, breathes, eats, plays, talks, feels, and enjoys being so positively human. He despises her kind, desires everything that makes her human. Sesshomaru can scent that familiar smell of content on her every time he is around like she was blissfully unaware of the predator in her midst. Were neither she or Rin aware of the danger before them? Perhaps it is the extra bout of stupidity that all humans have that allows them to trust him so blindly.

Foolish humans.

He could have easily have snapped or slit their throats with a single claw. A quick, seamless, and painless death for a species that were nothing more than mindless cattle. Yet, there is something that keeps him from hurting them though perhaps there was nothing to gain from killing them. Why waste time on such insignificant creatures who surely only live a small inkling of his lifetime? Sesshomaru can see the changes already. The proof of their filthy humanity. The undeniable truth of their inferiority. He cannot tear his eyes, nose, ears away from the throes of the older of the two. She was strange like Inuyasha's bitch was carrying herself in a manner that was different from the women of this time. The girl was obviously educated, independent, maternal, nearly dominant in a feminine sort of way. There was never a time in his travels with her that she did not make her opinions known especially when it came to the way he talked and treated her. She respected him so as long as he respected her foolish humanity. 

She will submit...

Sesshomaru bit back a growl as he observed the two human girls before him trying to engage him in useless chatter. It was beneath to him to waste time sitting in a commoner's hut to humor his wards, though he supposed he is enjoying the view. The neckline of (Name)'s kimono had slipped down to expose her slender shoulders and the coy little human did not even notice in all her excitement. She and Rin were too busy chiding each other and making sure to catch the slightest bit of interest in his eyes. He would simply nod as they continued on with their mundane talks his eyes glued to the way (Name)'s kimono rides up her legs revealing soft, supple looking, and breakable human skin. She remains oblivious to the baser, beastly part of him that acknowledges her as more than a mere ward—more than a mere human.

(Name) smiles at him at again her eyes dancing as though she expects him to do nothing but sit and watch them in silence. She is happy merely by his presence another one of those human things and soon all of her humanity will belong to him. She will submit and they will be one. A year he has suffered nothing but dreams of his human with nothing to sate him but memories of their short two years together. It was foolish to lust after a human and want to deliberately taint his bloodline with even more filthy half-breeds. It was the dreams that had eaten away at his petty pride, chipped away at it incessantly because demons don't dream.

Demons do not dream. Youkai do not love.

What is...love? He has no need for such a thing.

Sesshomaru dreamt of a human. A longing for this hideous human girl before him that should not be there. It is good that the hate is still there though, that hatred towards humanity is all he has left now. It is not to be mistaken that he hates her but at the same time he does not love her. The human girl was lucky he supposed as it was obvious enough to his nose her feelings towards him. Did she think he did not notice the wistful sighs and that faraway look in her eyes? The human clearly lusted after him as well! He would give her a choice, she would accept and that would be the beginning of it all. She would give and he would take, take, and take. It would be nothing more but a vicious cycle in which he would be in control.

Mine! My mate. MINE! The beast roars inside unbidden, unwelcome and all too eager to do whatever it took to make her his. Sesshomaru had long since decided it was strange and insane to want a human this badly. Surely his father is laughing heartily in the pits of hell at Sesshomaru's hypocrisy and the taiyoukai grimaces because he has indeed inherited that detested trait that lead his father to his grave. 

You ran one of the many expensive combs that you had been given through your hair. Your hair looked awful compared to Sesshomaru's and you felt extra self-conscious since the taiyoukai does nothing but stare during his visit. You and Rin are having a one-sided conversation with him which was entirely normal but it was disheartening that he had nothing to say. Sesshomaru did nothing but nod occasionally which you suppose was better than nothing. You tried asking him about his lands and empire but he told you it was none of your concern. You pouted wanting to know what it was like when he regained his title and what life in a real castle was like. You weren't surprised when he didn't bother to answer instead turning his attention to Rin who usually had endless amount of topics to talk about. You supposed Sesshomaru didn't really have to say anything just being here was enough for the both of you.

“Rin. Leave us.” 

Sesshomaru interrupts her a few minutes later and Rin, the ever obedient child dutifully obeys without a second thought. She leaves humming and saying something about gathering some flowers for the somber demon. You wonder what types of flowers she will bring back this time and maybe you can teach her how to press them so she could make a scrapbook of sorts for Sesshomaru. You smiled that was a wonderful idea really and maybe you could get Kagome to bring you a camera to put some pictures inside too. You wonder why it hadn't crossed your mind to get a gift for Sesshomaru earlier especially after all he's done for you. You had so many, too many things to remember him by as you comb through your hair in slow strokes.

Speaking of the stoic demon, he was watching you like he always does and the silence between the two of you is reassuring. You always marvel at how the mere presence of this demon makes you feel happy, safe, and whole bunch of other silly emotions that you had thought had died with your mother. You shifted a little wincing as the comb hit a tiny snag before setting it aside to pull your kimono down as it has ridden up again. You licked your lips briefly though surely your eyes are playing tricks as cold, golden pools follow the movement before raising a hand to stroke at his mokomoko that sits on his shoulder.

“It has been decided that you will be this Sesshomaru's lifemate.”

Your eyes widen to the size of saucers and your mouth drops open like a fish out of water. It takes about a minute to realize that this is not a horrible dream and another minute to realize that Sesshomaru has been leering at you this entire time. The heat in your cheeks spreads until you're more than sure your face has lite up and steam is erupting from your head. How could he just say something like that out of the blue and with such a straight face no less? Then again this is Sesshomaru...

“What? Sesshomaru-sama yo-”

Sesshomaru interrupts you still speaking in his usual monotone and there is no emotion behind his words as goes into detail about mating. Of course as a human you are not well-versed in youkai culture so it made sense to explain it the way he did. You could do nothing but sit back and watch Sesshomaru confess to you in his own twisted way. Well somewhere in between it all it sounded more like a business proposal when he tells you how practical and beneficial it was for you to accept his offer. You had no idea that all the gifts he sent were signs of affection and you had just accepted them without a second thought. Apparently you did have a choice in the matter (something you didn't know before) and that Sesshomaru was under the impression that you needed to be convinced (which you did considering you're in love with his half-brother).

All in all it was strange to hear Sesshomaru talk so much.

“You will be well taken care of and needs tended to.”

Your cheeks colored again and this time your heart skips a beat at his words. The organ pounds relentlessly against your chest as you continue just stare at the gorgeous demon in front of you. You really are an idiot aren't you? Nothing made sense anymore you thought Sesshomaru was incapable of having such feelings towards anyone especially a human. OMG, what you were supposed to say? You would have to look him the eye and tell him you loved another man. You wonder silently if Sesshomaru has ever been rejected before. You got the impression sometimes that he was a very lonely youkai with few friends never mind a lifemate.

“Lord Sesshomaru. I'm human.”

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as though you had insulted him. “I am aware.”

“You hate humans.” You deadpan biting your lip and flitting through your mind for more excuses. Its was best to assume that he was prepared for this especially from the way his proposal was seamlessly delivered. You rubbed your temple shock overcoming you when realized that yes Sesshomaru has indeed just proposed to you. You were such a fool. A stupid human girl who fell in love with the wrong creature. Why don't you love Sesshomaru-sama? You certainly don't fear him all that much so it should have made him much easier to love.

“I do not hate you.”

Perhaps it is the resemblance to Inuyasha that prevents you from loving him. They are brothers after all sharing that silky silver hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were very different creatures but sometimes when you stared at the taiyoukai long enough you could no longer see him. Instead you are staring the love of your life, Inuyasha. You lower eyes in shame tracing invisible circles on the floor. 

“You will...” Sesshomaru would hate you even more so for loving a half-demon, his brother whom he despised. “And what about children?”

“...I will not sire half-breeds.”

Sesshomaru was just making it too easy.

“Do you love me?”

You wanted to hear someone say it to you since Inuyasha was never going to.

“Youkai have no need of your human emotions.”

Even if he had loved you wouldn't have to been able return it. Maybe if you had loved him you probably would have agreed to be his whore. Funny how that works huh?

“Sesshomaru-sama I think you're confused. You don't want me to be your mate...” You glanced to the side and you wonder if could he smell the deception beneath your words.

A growl erupts from his throat a warning that you are overstepping your bounds and that he is growing impatient waiting for your answer.

“I refuse to be your whore Lord Sesshomaru.” You stand up straight making sure to walk no matter how badly the rational side of you was telling you to run. You weren't afraid but at the same time you didn't feel safe being alone with him any longer.

In an instant he is blocking your only exit and you flinch trying to hide it by running a hand through your hair. Sesshomaru would never hurt you without a good reason and he sort of liked you right? There was no reason to be afraid if he didn't hate you. The taiyoukai would never kill anything without good reason unless he hated them. His posture was normal it wasn't as if he reaching for one of his blades and his face was blank of emotions as always. You searched his eyes and it would seem Sesshomaru was waiting for just that as you watched those perfect lips form a crooked smile...

You shudder violently making sure to back away slowly even though Sesshomaru hasn't moved. You were certain he could smell fear now since you are thoroughly terrified of a smiling Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose for effect like the smell of fear was a terrible stench that permeated the room. Did you really think you could deceive the taiyoukai so easily? Sesshomaru could easily smell the deceit underneath your questions. 

“You reek of Inuyasha. Did you think I wouldn't notice, girl?”

You trembled some more backing into the wall and looking to the side in shame. You slide down once you realize you can't escape. Oh God, he knew! He knew about your feelings for Inuyasha the whole time!You should have known better really. If you had known about more Sesshomaru's feelings you would have been able to hide it better. You hugged your knees to your chest and buried your face there. You weren't going to cry it not would change anything, it's not like you had some sort of control of who you fell in love with. 

“The filthy hanyou has chosen the miko. They are rutting as we speak,”

Your life it was falling apart again just like before. You raise your head up to stare at the beautiful, powerful taiyoukai looming over the small, human girl that is nobody. You're not surprised Inuyasha would do something like that, its not like he ever made any promises to you. Inuyasha was still a man. He would eventually get tired of Kagome and come running to you with time. You would give him everything that Kagome couldn't...starting with that beaded necklace!

You wonder why it is you're not crying. “Is that supposed to hurt me or something? I don't care. I can still be his whore...”

Sesshomaru snarled his fangs elongating, the irises of his eyes turning a sharp blue and the edges brimming lightly with red. The long, purple marks across his cheeks slowly turn jagged when he drops to the floor to grab at you. A powerful arm forces your legs apart and a clawed hand slips directly under your kimono to cup your womanhood possessively. “You are MINE! You will spread your legs for no one but me, girl!”

Sesshomaru stare is intense his breathing harsh but controlled as you wince at feel of his claws prickling your skin. He had his hard toned body pressed against you practically crushing you against the wall. You can feel his power some invisible energy pressing down on your subconscious. It tells you to submit and his other hand spreads your legs further apart so he can nestle himself entirely between. You brace yourself palms flat against the wall not used to having your legs being stretched so far apart and Sesshomaru is still smiling jovially like a predator who has finally captured its prey. You glare breathing coming out as harsh pants since it was scorching hot in here all of sudden though you're sure most of that heat is from Sesshomaru himself. You squirm gasping when Sesshomaru leans over to place a long lick across your shoulder blade before burying his nose deep into the crook of your neck.

He licked there too drawing it out all over your throbbing pulse point. “Submit to me, mate.”

You scream something you should have done a long time ago because Sesshomaru is very capable of raping you. It only serves to excite Sesshomaru more as his lips press quick and rough against your own swallowing your cries as though he meant to devour your very flesh. That twisted part of you is glad that he is not your first kiss, no Inuyasha would always have that not that taiyoukai needed to know. A fang pierces your bottom lip making you whimper in pain and moan as you remember that Inuyasha had done the same. Blood trails down your chin and Sesshomaru's tongue catches the dribble licking and sucking up from your jawline to your lips again. He finds he likes the taste forcing his tongue pass your lips and inside your hot human mouth. Sesshomaru's inhuman tongue wraps itself all the way around yours before exploring every crevice it can find. Your lips pop apart a few minutes after he feels that you need to breathe still ignoring the way you pushed at him with your feeble human strength.

(Name) only had herself to blame falling for some fool half-breed when the superior being was all but flaunted in front of her. 

Sesshomaru found it rather interesting when (Name) eventually curled her hands into fists pounding at his chest and face anywhere her hands could possibly reach. Sesshomaru did not feel a thing from her pathetic attacks in fact it only served to fuel that primal side of him. Sesshomaru was alpha and (Name) was a feisty bitch who would not submit. The taiyoukai always enjoyed a good challenge even if it was humiliating that he could not force a mere human female into submission. He loved that look of panic and desperation on her face almost as much as he loved her smiles.

His hand continues to play around the edges of (Name)'s maidenhood as he whispers dark, possessive promises into her ear before nibbling on it. He cupped the back of her head and with a small jerk of her hair tilted the girl so he could kiss her properly. (Name)'s lips was scalding against his and would no doubt be abused, red, and bleeding by the time he was done. Did he mention that he loves her life's blood? Such sweet blood for such a pretty-pretty human! No wonder his father was all too eager to die for his human! (Name) cried the only thing he deemed the girl capable of doing while he ravished her but it was not as if he was doing this for the girl's pleasure in the first place. No, this was to show his dominance. His mate did not deserve pleasure if she was not obedient and did not submit.

It would do well for her to fear him just a little.

“I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I love you! Please don't!” She cried some more her hands fisting into his haori while her body convulsed uncontrollably from the pure terror of what he is capable of inflicting upon her in such a position.

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue lightly. “Do not lie to this one, mate.” His hands easily work their way around her body tugging at the obi, the only thing holding her kimono in place. 

Sesshomaru felt himself smiling again when she sagged against him whimpering and begging him not to rape her. (Name) told him how much she would hate him if he did that to her. She would love Inuyasha even more if he stole her virginity from her. She whispered that she was sorry that she could not love him like he wanted her too. Her voice was soft as she told him how attractive, strong, and powerful he was. Even how she didn't blame him for trying to take what he wanted from her because she had tried to do the same to Inuyasha. 

A keening whine came from the back of Sesshomaru's throat as you rest your head on his shoulder. The purring reverberation from his chest tickles your breasts in a way that makes you sigh and giggle all at once. Something soft and fluffy tickles your foot before curling itself around your leg, up and around your waist to cloak itself securely around your bosom. You blush leaning back to see the mokomoko wrapped around you and you can't help curling your hand around the fluffiness. It expands bristling as you pet it like it was alive and Sesshomaru purrs harder with every stroke. Apparently he liked watching you touch it which made your blush deepen and you suddenly stopped. You shouldn't do something like that. The fluffy mokomoko should be wrapped around someone who actually loved Sesshomaru.

His face had contorted back it's usual state and his usual blank stare. It was hard to tell this was the same person that had been so eager to rape you a few minutes ago. Though Sesshomaru still refuses to release you from this uncomfortable position. Your legs can only stretch so wide and him forcing them apart so far was hurting you. You were pretty sure he knew he was hurting you when he suddenly loosens his grip but did not remove himself from kneeling between them. A blush covers your (light/dark) skin when you feel him pinch your inner thigh and brush his nose on the underside of your chin. 

“You will come to Western palace with me alongside Rin and Jaken.” Sesshomaru states plainly and it was an order. There was something in the air winding around your subconscious telling you that the taiyoukai in front of you was not to be disobeyed.

“You hate humans and you are a liar.”

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow. “I do not hate you.”

“I hate you Sesshomaru-sama.”

“You are lying.”

“You are very weak to fall for a human like me Lord Sesshomaru. I can only bare you filthy half-breeds and they will not be loved by their mother or father. Where is your pride, demon? Or perhaps I have stolen that along with your heart? Don't tell me you actually want to sire weak, half-human heirs? ”

You don't want him to love you.

Sesshomaru does not say anything instead he grips your forearms, his claws prickling your skin as another warning. “...”

You would only ever want, only ever love Inuyasha.

“Did you really think I'd fall in love with a monster like you? Youkai do not love, you will only hurt me. You just tried to rape me, my Lord.”

You want Sesshomaru to hate you.

“Your desperation for that foul half-breed knows no bounds whore. If you wish to spread your legs for someone this Sesshomaru will gladly takes his place between them.”

The tears well up again steaming down your face even though he isn’t hurting you anymore. Sesshomaru laps at them and they taste like salt, the mokomoko squeezing around your frame just a little tighter than before. It its more of a comforting gesture than anything else but the tears keep coming as you slowly direct your eyes to the ceiling. This isn't what you wanted! This isn't what pictured when you found another life in the past!

“Stop it.” The demon all over you grows tired of the constant weeping.

Why? These tears are your only friends now.

Past. Present. Future.

When will the broken dreams end?


	3. Chapter 3

Six days.  
  
Six days had passed and you still couldn't find the strength to leave the “past” behind. Sesshomaru was sure to return to the village soon and it was more than certain that the demon would drag you to the Western palace with him. You had no choice in this and neither did you have the strength to fight against a full-fledged demon. So it was in your best interest to run away, right? Sesshomaru had merely encouraged you to do so six days ago, touching, groping, and fondling you in such a disgusting way.  The taiyoukai was very handsome you'd give him that but the way he came onto you, the way his clawed hands felt on your body just felt inappropriate and wrong ** _._**  It wasn't like the feel of Inuyasha's palms caressing and kneading your naked flesh in all the appropriate and right ways.  
  
You lick your lips as you briefly reminisce of all the trysts you had with Inuyasha. Surely you meant something to the half-demon for him to come on to you like he did? Inuyasha would never lead on you on like that. So what he was if was mated to Kagome? She was too stupid to even realize that Inuyasha was cheating on her even before that stupid mating ritual.  Your step-sister has been carelessly blind to your love for the half-demon, just like she was blind to all your other feelings. What part of you hated her and harlot mother did she not understand? Of course you would never say such a thing out loud but you would think by the total disregard of any your step-family's opinions, they would catch on. Your parents were dead and you lived life by your own rules now. Kagome was the stubborn-type though always saying that you were losing touch with reality by choosing to live in the past.  
  
This was especially true when Sesshomaru was the topic of conversation. Kagome, Kaede, and even Sango were always busy trying to dissuade your “obvious” feelings for Sesshomaru. You chuckle briefly gathering some more of your things together at the strange thought. There had never been an instant when you had even entertained the thought of Sesshomaru being your lover! Absolute shock, fear, and inclination is what you felt towards the youkai taking up such a role in your life. Sesshomaru was always more of a doting parent or rather more of an older brother to you. You cared about him but that was the extent of your feelings.  
  
You were running away from him because he deserved better. Sesshomaru deserved someone be it human or demon that truly loved him. You were sure that demons did not feel love but Sesshomaru-sama certainly deserved to be loved! You tried believe that wholeheartedly even after his attempt to rape you. The truth is that Sesshomaru's “love” and becoming his mate scares on you some level. You were no fool. Sesshomaru was going to take what he wanted regardless of your feelings towards the matter. You did not know much about true nature of his kind only that this particular taiyoukai did not share many emotions. You are human you needed someone who felt the same way you did. You wanted someone lively, stubborn, abrasive, sweet, playful, and just downright rude! Sesshomaru was the exact opposite of what you wanted!  
  
You wanted—no needed Inuyasha.  
  
You couldn't forget that indomitable pride and Sesshomaru's utter hatred towards humanity. Surely two short years in his long life was not nearly long enough to change such deep-rooted ideals? It was just in your best interest to leave. Leave now and forget about him. Sesshomaru would eventually give up when he realizes he can't find you. Then he will just forget about you. Somehow the thought of him forgetting you makes you want to the see the taiyoukai again...  
  
 You didn't know what you should do.  
  
You walked around in your modest hut your gaze fixated on the all the lush gifts. It was best to leave it all behind but you wanted something to at least remember him by. Sesshomaru had filled that empty gap that your mother had left behind and it was going to be hard to let him go. It should be the same for Sesshomaru and your unavoidable humanity. You want to give him his pride back, take back whatever you did or said to make a pure inuyoukai love a human.  
  
You want Inuyasha to love you.  
  
You ran a hand over the trunk tracing the intricate carvings with your fingers trying to delay the inevitable. Your lips quirk into a half-smile as you lift it open just for a peek of all those beautiful kimonos. Maybe you should take just take one of your favorites? Or maybe one of those beautiful combs? Maybe you could get Inuyasha to help you take the entire thing with you? Nah, that was just selfish! Then what would Rin have to put her stuff in? Oh, that’s right she was going to live in a castle-  
  
“Big Sister!”  
  
You are unable to ignore the loud sobs of Rin as she comes bursting beyond the flap and into your arms. This little girl was the real reason you had stayed these extra days since you doubt you can deny Rin anything. You're quite sure it was the way her lip jutted out as she quivered through tears and that cute little side ponytail that had did you in. At this rate you'd never leave and Rin will be skipping happily behind Sesshomaru as he drags you kicking and screaming to his home. You could not lose Inuyasha because of some adorable little girl. Dang it, why did Rin always take Sesshomaru's side?!  
  
“Rin you know (Name) has to leave,” It took a moment to for you to realize that Kagome had entered behind her. She was always headstrong especially since you “finally” admitted that she was right and that you should return to the future.  Six days she has been tearing Rin off you and distracting her so you could actually leave. It was no surprise that every time Rin found a way to outsmart your step-sister.  
  
“I don't know how she keeps getting away from me!” Kagome chuckles awkwardly with both hands on her hips.  
  
You bet it was the same way she was letting her mate slip through her fingers at night. It was a fact that ever since you told Inuyasha you were leaving permanently he's been expressing in his own way how much he would 'miss' you. You could feel yourself growing hot at the thought especially since there was nothing barring Inuyasha from coming to the future. The two of you could continue the affair there and slowly Inuyasha will become yours. The half-demon should've been yours in the first place and soon Kagome will realize that she was nothing more than a Kikyo clone. Kikyo was his first love and you sincerely believe Inuyasha only felt the way he did for Kagome because of the resemblance. Your love for the half-demon would make him see that he did not need to obligate himself to his past love's reincarnation.  
  
“Rin doesn't want you to go! Rin wants you to stay forever! Rin is sorry if she did something bad!”  
  
You sigh lifting the small girl and settling her so she could cry onto your shoulder. Rin wrapped her chubby little arms around your neck and locked her ankles around your waist in a desperate attempt to make you stay. You cooed at her running your hand gently through her hair in an effort to comfort both her and yourself. “I'm sorry Rin. I want to stay here with you, really I do...it’s just that...I'm sorry but I have to go back home. There are people who need me there.”  
  
You felt horrible lying to Rin.  
  
Rin defiantly shook her head, sobbing harder now and clung to you as best as she could. “NO! Rin wants you stay! Big Sister's home is with Sesshomaru-sama, Rin, and Jaken-sama! No! NO! NO!”  
  
Kagome had to pry the girl off you even after you promised to stay just a few more minutes. You went around gathering somethings to take back with you. Kagome just stood nearby holding the girl and trying to sooth Rin's tears. You knew she would take your leaving hard but what other choice did you have? Sesshomaru had basically giving you an ultimatum and if you didn't leave soon he would certainly carry it out. Once you were done packing (using a book bag Kagome had brought) you knelt down to Rin's height. You smiled at her even though the girl's chocolate eyes were glistening with tears while she sniffled. That endearing side ponytail even had an unhappy droop to it. Rin was too cute for her own good...    
  
You were going to miss her so much! You grasped onto her shoulders pulling her forward for nice big bear hug. Rin returned the hug eagerly begging for you to stay but you merely ignored said pleas. You pull away but before not resting your forehead against hers. “Be a good girl Rin and take good care of Sesshomaru-sama for me, okay?”  
  
The young girl sniffled again and whimpered. “Jaken-sama too?”  
  
“Of course! I would never forgive you if didn’t take care of everyone's favorite punching bag!”  
  
Behind you Kagome sweatdrops. That poor imp...  
  
“Please don't forget about Rin? Rin will always remember Big Sister...”  
  
You chuckle, a tear slipping out of your eye and cascading down your cheek. “I don't think I could forget about you even if I tried.”  
  
“...” It was very rare and worrisome thing to see a silent Rin.  
  
You leaned back on your heels and your face scrunches up as if you're in deep thought about something. Rin tilts her head to side as you start to fiddle with the ring on your finger. It was something you never took off not even when slept or bathed. She watches as you slip the ring off your finger and slide it onto hers. It was too big of course dangling off her tiny finger but dare you say the band suited her. The ring had belonged to your mother one of the last gifts she had given to you before she died. The ring was shaped like a flower and was a gift from your dad to your mother.  
  
“Big Sister...?” Rin was suddenly smiling through her tears as she compliments how pretty the flower is. The strange but wonderful little girl loved flowers and it was just like the ring was made for her.  
  
You hand and heart felt empty without the weight of it. “I wanted to see that smile once more before I left.  Take good care of it for me!”  
  
  
You are dressed in jean Bermuda shorts and a V-neck short-sleeve shirt when you make your way to the middle of Inuyasha's forest. The shorts are rather tight showing your toned hips and thighs something you ought to thank Sesshomaru for. The two years of following him around on foot did wonders for your self-esteem and body weight. The dip in your V-neck was particularly pronounced enough for some good cleavage something you barely use to pay attention to. It was probably the affair with Inuyasha that's making you lose most of your modesty. Your hair is pulled back into a ponytail today the edges of it fluttering in the brisk wind. The breeze felt nice with the sun beaming hard all day as you get a glimpse of wide open area where the Bone Eater's well is located.  
  
You duck under a tree branch an ecstatic smile coming across your lips at the sight of Inuyasha. The silver-haired half-demon was brandishing Tetsuiaga in different directions. He was hitting nothing but air so you assumed he was just practicing. It was kind of weird to see him to do so since Inuyasha was known for rushing blindly into battle and learning from mere experience. The top of his haori was gone and you were getting a delicious eye-full of his naked abdominal muscles. Your lick your lips aching to run your dainty little fingers over them again. The sweat trickling from his face, down his neck, and so forth was not helping to deter the heat gathering between your legs.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped his ears flicking before scrunching his nose up. He knows you there but you don't make a move still ogling his half naked body to your utmost content.  
  
“Come out, wench. I know you're there!”  
  
You pout a soft blush overtaking your cheeks as you ease your way out behind a tree. Inuyasha sheathes the Tetsuiaga sending you a nice glare at being spied on. “Why are you so mad Yasha-boo~?”  
  
Inuyasha snarls at the horrible nickname. “Don't call me that!”  
  
Your heartbeat rises at the animalistic gesture. “Aw, but I think it’s cute nickname to match those adorable ears...”  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrow as he recognizes that gleam in your eyes. In fact, mostly all the women he encountered had that look every time his ears were involved. “Don't even think about it wench.”  
  
“Please, just one more time before I go?”  
  
“No. Besides it not like I'm never gonna see ya again.”  
  
You pout even harder as your eyes shift from his face to that marvelously sculpted chest and back again. “You'll come and see me then?”  
  
Inuyasha scratches his cheek awkwardly trying to ignore her unabashed sense of arousal. He couldn't stop himself from giving her false hope.  He was mated to and loved Kagome! He didn't want to hurt (Name), she reminded him so much of his mother! Truth was (Name) had most of the qualities he wished Kagome had. Still Kagome was Kagome and he couldn’t change that he loved (Name)'s half-sister along with her every fault.  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
Inuyasha watches as her face lights up and she immediately swoops onto him without a second thought.  She pressed her lips firmly against his and he was stupid not to resist. A part of him had always wanted (Name) even if he was sure he didn't love her. She teasingly ran her fingertips over the muscles on his arms before gripping his abdominal muscles with a roughness he did not even know she possessed.  Inuyasha felt his cheeks burning at her eager touches and her dangerous leer as she kissed him. He raised a clawed hand gripping the back of her head and resting the other on the side of her waist. Inuyasha pulled her body close using his strength to push her until the small of her back met the edge of the Bone Eater's well. (Name) moved fast her tongue pushing past his lips to play with his fangs. Kagome's half-sister loved to do that a lot along with playing his long, silky, and silver hair. (Name)'s hands were playing in it at the moment, rolling strands around her fingers and tugging when he nipped at her lips too hard.  
  
“I love you,” She mumbles between each kiss and moan. The declarations only spur him further as his hand slips to squeeze at her ass and press her into his hardness. He wanted to show the stupid wench exactly how much she was torturing him. So he braces his hand on either of side of the well caging her with (Name)'s legs spread around his waist. Inuyasha snarls a little as he grinds their hips together—hard.  
  
“A-aah-h! Inu-Inuyasha!”  
  
The half-demon didn't understand how it could feel so amazing with his clothes still on. Gods, he should stop. He should stop now before it too late. He sucked in a breath before closing his eyes and going completely rigid even as (Name) started panting for more. She kissed his eyes, nose, lips and throat jumping when he growled. It was a distinct growl he had learned to use with as way to tell her to—STOP. (Name) seemed to understand it well enough as she smiles before kissing his cheek and hugging him. Inuyasha patted her back briefly but not before straightening out her clothes. He liked teasing her after every tryst running the tips of his claws along her face, neck, and curves as he fixed (Name) ruffled clothes.  Lately he noticed that she been wearing more of those weird yet enticing clothes from the 'present'. He liked you better in those clothes than those kimonos that had his half-brother's disgusting scent all over them.  
  
Now that the half-demon thought about it, why exactly were you leaving again? He knew you could care less about what Kagome thought was right. Inuyasha gripped your arms and pulled you out of the comfortable hug to question you.  
  
“Hey, why are ya leaving again?”  
  
“I already told Inuyasha, don't you listen? My family needs me back in future,”  
  
Inuyasha golden pools narrowed in suspicion once again. “Don't give me that shit. They don't give a damn about you and you sure as hell don't give a fuck about them.”  
  
You giggle. “Inuyasha you're such a potty mouth.”  
  
“Don't change the subject, wench.”  
  
“I can't help it! It makes me feel all hot and needy when you talk like that...”  
  
You are graced with a full-blown blush on Inuyasha's cheeks after a few minutes of silence.  
  
“Hot? Needy? What in the hell are yo-!!! Hey! D-d-don't t-talk like that!”  
  
“Haha, I sounded like Miroku didn't I?”  
  
“What does that perverted monk having to do with anything?”  
  
 You shrugged smiling at the confused look on Inuyasha face. “I don't know you're the one who brought him up.”  
  
“I did? Wait, what were we talking about?” Tiny little question marks appeared over Inuyasha's head. Another minute passed by in silence before Inuyasha is glaring at you again. “Damn it wench! Stop trying to confuse me and answer the fuckin' question!”  
  
“Well I sounded like a pervert and Miroku is a pervert so-”  
  
“That's not what I'm talking about! You-”  
  
“But you just asked me what Miroku had to with our conversation, so...”  
  
Inuyasha deadpans. “Just shut-up wench, it doesn't matter anymore.”  
  
You giggle some more. “Inuyasha you're such an...idiot sometimes.”  
  
“I’m not-”  
  
You widen your eyes dramatically and point at something on his chest. “Oh my GOD!”  
  
Inuyasha eyes and head easily shift down to see nothing only for you flick his nose. Inuyasha leaps back covering his nose with one hand and cursing. “What'd you do that for?! Stupid wench I should kill you!”  
  
“HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But that's the sixth time you fell for that Yasha-boo~.”  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arms and glared as you laughed heartily at his expense. It was so weird at times one minute they were lusting after one another and usually after the rendezvous they were good friends again.  
  
“It makes me love you even more you know?”  
  
“Feh!” Inuyasha grumbles with his arms crosses and a small blush stains his cheeks again. He wished she would stop saying that, not even Kagome said those three words to him so much.  
  
(Name) sat on the edge the well a few more minutes just admiring him. “See you later Yasha-boo~” The girl winked before blowing him a kiss and hopping into the well. A bright light engulfed her and it dawns on him that this was opportunity he could take advantage of. (Name) was staying in the future and so long as he stayed here he could resist the temptations. Inuyasha grinds his teeth together annoyed that he missed her already and was certainly going to go visit her often. He was frustrated with himself that he couldn't stay loyal to Kagome but what else was supposed to do when another girl he liked was offering herself up on a platter? He was a man god damn it, a half-demon male in his prime with needs!  
  
“Big Sister! (Name)! (Name)!”  
  
Inuyasha smelled Rin before she came rushing into the clearing and looking with tear-stained eyes for (Name). She sniffled wiping her big doe eyes before approaching him. The little girl was crafty escaping from Kagome time and time again.  
  
“Inuyasha-sama? Where is Big Sister?”  
  
Inuyasha just feh'd at Rin too. “She ain't ever coming back you little snot, so suck it up and stop crying.”  
  
The girl wailed and Kagome had shown up just in time to hear what made her cry too.  
  
“Ka-Kagome wait! I d-didn't mean to-”  
  
It was too late to run, not that he would get that far anyway.  
  
“You're so insensitive! INUYASHA SIT BOY!”  
  
His face went crashing into the ground creating a small crater that he would be lying in for a while. He curses under his breath at his mate but he figures he deserved it that time. He had been annoyed when (Name) had left and unintentionally took the frustration out on the little kid. She was bawling her eyes on Kagome from his view on the ground but he also had very nice view underneath his mate's skirt.  
  
Kagome must've felt something through the mark because she blushed before murmuring another 'SIT boy.' His face went further into the ground for being a pervert at the wrong time and his mate simply left them to wallow in the hole in the ground.  
  
   
  
  
  
A year and six days he had gone without his human. Sesshomaru had merely wandered around the countryside after taking care of the business two days ago. He could have return earlier to retrieve both her and Rin but he was endlessly curious by the idea of his mate hiding from him. She had smelled and sounded so confident in her human capabilities that he could not resist such a game. This was especially true when he thought about what prize to take from his (Name). It is with primal hunger that he lusts after her purity.  Sesshomaru could still smell her virginity something that he is surprised that she had not been so ready to give to the half-breed. Sesshomaru would sully his delicate human until she reeked of no one but him. There would be no way to deny his claim not when she was screaming his name under the throes of their rut.  
  
Sesshomaru was mildly looking forward to her resistance before she ultimately submitted to his youkai. He was all the more curious to see, smell, taste what (Name) was like with her kimono spread baring her round, naked flesh to him. Sesshomaru had only had short glimpses when she was bathing and it was enough to tease him into an inevitable craze. The way her fingers brushed the sleeve of his haori and the way her lips parted when she slept close to him on cold winter nights nearly drove him wild with desire! He was not used to such things being brought to the surface of his mind and hated that it was being caused by a human no less. The reason he dumped (Name) in the village was rid himself of these strange occurrences but it only intensified when he left her behind!  
  
Sesshomaru should have known the naive little human girl would be ungrateful of his interest. Two years he had watched her parade around like a siren in kimonos he provided for her and protected her from pathetic youkai filth that had wanted devour her apparently tasty human flesh. (Name) owed him everything. The girl owed him her loyalty, her life, her smiles, her happiness, and most certainly her body. She could not simply give the half-breed what belonged to Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands.  
  
It perplexes him that she had not chosen the superior being. Sesshomaru was a far more of an attractive mate prospect. The taiyoukai held significant rank, power, and wealth. Was the stupid human unaware? No, he was sure he made things quite clear when he spoke to (Name). She would not survive long without him. Surely the foolish human realized she was not in any position to turn him down after he had a taste of her. Surely the human realizes how highly he thinks of her to be kind enough to give her a choice and some time to come to her senses. He doubted that she would get enough of a grasp of her fickle human emotions to make an appropriate decision. Sesshomaru can already foresee the salt water falling down and over her plump lips, the frightened screams, the gurgling as he drags her back to Western palace. (Name) will live there by side his for an eternity. She would beget his heirs and...  
  
Sesshomaru wrinkles his nose in utter disgust at the thought of half-human offspring. He would see to it himself that (Name) would conceive even if his offspring were abominations. He would not hate his own pups but he would surely not be as fond of them as he is his human mate.     
  
The taiyoukai flexes his claws itching for a kill to pass the time. No, that wasn't true he was aching for the feel of his human again. That mockingly soft feel of (Name)'s thighs and that mind-numbing scent that she carried along with her. The girl's scent was all over his mokomoko and occasionally he would find himself sniffing it just for a whiff of her again. His clothes still held the scent of her as well from that hug he had indulged himself in when he first arrived. Sesshomaru wonders if she knew how he thoroughly enjoyed their staggering height differences. The way the coy human had buried her face into his abdomen during the hug had been quite...exciting.  
  
Of course his train of thought is easily broken by Jaken. His half-useful retainer was walking behind him chattering endlessly about some inane matter. The imp always seemed to be completely unaware of his constant and blatant annoyance. He wonders why he hasn't killed him yet...  
  
The ground trembles and the foul smell of an enemy approaching has saved the toad's life. Though Jaken's fate is sealed when Sesshomaru calls the imp before him to use the staff of two heads on a pathetic lizard type youkai. The battle is short and meaningless but the imp finds the need to talk about it and praise the cold demon.  
  
As usual Sesshomaru says nothing ignoring the muffled cry of pain as his elegant foot came down on Jaken's face crushing the nuisance into the ground with his next step as he continued about his wandering...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in Italics is usually a Flashback. It can also be a dream, fantasy and hasn't actually happened, and may be sexual explicit but not always. I specifically tried to write it so you'll know the flashbacks from the dreams but if you're confused, tell me, I'll bold the dreams/fantasies. :)  
> Also theres some physical aura manipulation in this chapter not sure if Sesshomaru can actually do that but yeah XDDD I'd like some feedback on it cuz if it sucks I have another version of that particular part that might be better.  
> Enjoy hehehe~

“Rin! Stop it! Stop it this instant you meddlesome human!”  
  
Jaken squabbled as he was being chased around in circles. He would rather not have the smell of the disgusting child clinging to his garbs. When Sesshomaru-sama had commanded him to watch over the girl this was not what imp had in mind. The stupid child and her insatiable urge to go around hugging every person she meets. The way she clung to Lord Sesshomaru when he made his return to the village was beyond disrespectful. The human child was making a spectacle and mockery of his Lord's tolerance!  
  
“But Rin wants to hug Jaken-sama!” Rin was relentless her arms outstretched in effort to reach him as she ran. A large smile   lights up her face and her cheeks are rosy from the physical exertion of the chase. Still Rin was stubborn and determined to catch the toad her tongue poking out in concentration. She eventually ends up cornering Jaken and makes a leap of faith tackling him to the ground. Dust looms as Jaken is squashed into the ground under Rin's weight as she gives him a makeshift hug from behind.  
  
“GAH! Get off me you filthy human!”  
  
Rin's laughter is like bells as she squeezes him harder. “Rin loves Jaken-sama!”  
  
“Ack! Rin! I c-can't brea-breathe!”  
  
AhUn merely observes the two resting on a hill overlooking the village. The three of them were patiently awaiting Sesshomaru's return so they could move on to whatever destination the taiyoukai had in mind. The beast yawns not at all anxious for its master to return and lies down for some much needed rest. AhUn lets out a gruff exhale before sniffing for any threats before resting its heads on its paws. The two-headed dragon is rudely interrupted however as Rin and Jaken come tumbling directly into its scaly stomach.  
  
“Sorry AhUn!” Rin apologizes rubbing the dragon's heads and the beast eagerly leans into her touch.

Jaken grumbles about to scold the girl when AhUn's tail rose and smacked him deliberately in the face. The poor imp was sent flying a few inches, his head striking the ground pretty hard and rendering him unconscious. Of course this all went by unnoticed by Rin who was too busy giving AhUn a nice rub down and chattering about her day to the dragon.

  
  
Screams erupted in the village as the humans scattered like mice into their homes. Sesshomaru had found their reactions to his every visit quite amusing at first though the effect has long since worn off. The humans should have figured out by now the now that he was not here to waste his time killing them. He was merely here to seek and retrieve what belonged to him. The mokomoko flutters as he walks with an unearthly grace towards the hut where (Name)'s scent was strongest. Sesshomaru was not surprised when he found Rin slightly in hysterics over (Name)'s departure and had taken special notice to the jewelry on Rin's tiny finger. That ring belonged to his (Name) and he knew it held some sort of significance to his human mate. (Name) never wore any of the jewels he gave her always fiddling with that ring and smelling of sadness. He often wondered why she seemed so melancholy when she looked at it and refused to take it off under any circumstance.  
  
Alas, the trinket was of no importance if it did not concede to his bitch's whereabouts. No, what was important was the thrill he was getting from this game. His youkai was decidedly drunk on the idea that it's mate wanted to play. Sesshomaru raises a clawed hand his knuckles cracking before shredding the entrance and part of wall to pieces in his haste. He had already given the girl a head start and she had better made good use of her time if he was to fully enjoy this. Seven days was more than enough time to get over the predicament and her feelings for the half-breed. Sesshomaru would not tolerate anything less than (Name)'s unclouded devotion and absolute submission to her alpha.  
  
Any rival for her affections must be killed and bringing an end to Inuyasha would be quite satisfying for many other reasons as well.  
  
Inside the hut her scent is strong and he can already taste the bitter-sweetness of his feisty human. His cold, golden eyes move across the space noticing (Name) has taken some of her belongings with her. Though his ire soon rises when he can scent the distinct smell of his half-brother near her resting place and Sesshomaru focuses his senses searching for the very distinct smell of virgin's blood. Sesshomaru's eyes rim red even though his instincts are sure that their mate's maidenhead is still intact. There is nothing to quell the building rage that engulfs his very being when his youkai realizes that it's mate had not conceded to his demands and behaves mockingly as though she had not been claimed. The human was still fraternizing with his half-brother probably scheming to steal him away from her half-sister. Sesshomaru is not surprised remembering his own desire to steal Tetsuiaga from Inuyasha and it's strange to have something in common with his foolish human mate.  
  
The utter disdain for their half-siblings was the only thing he and the human had so readily in common. This small similarity however did not stimulate this need to bond with her, bond eternally with a human both mentally and physically. Sesshomaru didn't really need to understand how the girl bewitched him only that it was asinine to keep denying his youkai what it wanted. He wanted more power, the human girl, and a capable, full-breed heir. It was more than within in his might to make such things happen. Though perhaps in the case of a full-blooded heir, a demon concubine may be needed and immediately disposed of soon after the birth of his heir. This thought did not sit well with Sesshomaru and he could feel his youkai's rabid abhorrence towards the idea of mating and producing a pup with someone who was not its mate.  
  
The anger swells to new heights, his aura twisting dangerously, and he toys haughtily with the power letting it teeter over the edge before pushing it back it down again. Adrenaline rushes through his power-filled veins, the need to destroy, run free, claim—he could feel the baser instincts fighting viciously under his tight control. No doubt his baser self was exceedingly maddened but also equally fevered over their little human's game. (Name) would know why he was to be feared before feasting upon the height of pleasure together. Besides it was not as if he was to blame for this disgusting attraction his youkai had for her. The young human girl had made her own choices during his travels to stay in the midst of a pure bred demon...  
  
_Sesshomaru stares solemnly as not one but two human girls make themselves comfortable in his lap. He was seated comfortably with his back against a tree their weight not at all a bother to him. The elder human was the one actually seated on his thighs per say while Rin was curled up sleeping softly in (Name)'s lap. The mokomoko had managed to curl itself around them both keeping the two of them warm on a cold winter's night. Sesshomaru's attention which had been mostly preoccupied with the stars had been immediately diverted the minute he found himself in such a strange situation._  
  
_This peculiar sleeping arrangement had become their favorite past time during the winter seasons._  
  
_He was once again enthralled by the closeness of (Name)'s body with her head tucked slumbering on his chest. Sesshomaru could feel her every intake of breath watching her cheeks redden as she begins to mutter incoherently. The taiyoukai felt an endearing tingle from the sight of her flushed cheeks transfixed as her rose-colored (not doubt from the cold) lips parted chastising someone in her dreams. Often times he wondered what or rather whom she dreamed of on nights like these. His thoughts towards the human girl had become more and more dangerous lately but he shifts his head anyway discreetly brushing his nose against her cheek._  
  
_He cannot place exactly what she smells like. Only that his youkai finds her natural scent very pleasing._  
  
_(Name) mumbles again head tossing a little and the neckline of her kimono dips revealing more cleavage than he would have cared to see. Still Sesshomaru's curiosity remains adamant his clawed hand skimming over the human's hand conveniently resting nearby. His interest is piqued by every fingertip, every knuckle, and every nerve that causes it to twitch under his secret exploration. Eventually his curiosity strays to new wanton heights flicking the edges of her kimono aside for a teasing glance at the lower half of her sylphlike body. Sesshomaru palms the lower portion of her thigh and the naked skin bristles underneath his handling. (Name)'s eyes flutter open just then to regard him groggily. The girl is seemly unperturbed by his hardy fondling and shifts to find a more a comfortable sleeping position._  
  
_Sesshomaru takes time to notice her long, satiny eyelashes as her eyes drift shut again utterly discontent by his fascination with the mundane human._  
  
The taiyoukai opens his eyes his lips curling back in distaste for Sesshomaru had not realized when he closed them. It was always like this when the enchanting human was involved and he hated the hold the weak girl had over him. It was dangerous for both of them this invisible, tight, rattling grip she had upon him, his youkai, and his self-control. Sesshomaru had hated the disgusting delight and peace that had consumed his beast upon seeing (Name) again. The taiyoukai had taken in every inch of her he could during the visit. Claws, nose, lips, and eyes took pleasure in the slight yet ever so noticeable growth and changes of her body. Sesshomaru burned the feel and taste of her into his mind not at all deterred by (Name)'s adamant protests.  
  
She was a stupid, powerless, sightly human who didn't understand how much she neededhim.  
  
She needed him. It was a simple explanation that Sesshomaru had more been forthcoming with when it came to his disastrous want towards the human. The thought was also an invisible stroke to his missing and perilous pride. (Name) needed him. It was gratifying to know that (Name) would have to depend on and trust her alpha for everything. Humans were such fragile creatures that needed food, rest, clothes, and protection on a constant basis. This absolute dominance could not be achieved with a demoness and it stirred him that she was so unbearably helpless. The girl was so helpless it was both ridiculous and arousing to his fevered beast as he follows the heavy scent trail (Name) left behind.  
  
Sesshomaru's strides are quiet, confident, and lethal as he makes his way through Inuyasha's forest. The taiyoukai’s silver hair flutters against the light breeze and his face is still void of any type of emotion. How easily his folly human mate forgets his superior sense of smell. Sesshomaru easily catches that lovely scent that she carried downwind in her sudden departure and it's obvious enough that she had only recently gotten enough courage to actually flee from him. She probably realized she could not outrun him especially with her inferior human heritage. Though the taiyoukai is still overly amused by the girl's bravery to actually want to play with his beast in such a way. Perhaps if his human bitch was a tad smarter she would have given in and saved herself some unnecessary grief.  
  
_“Sesshomaru-sama...”_  
  
_(Name) smiles at him her voice like a siren's call in his ears as she twirls on her feet in some strange dance. Sesshomaru's eyes follow her every move as she frolics and dances in a large flowerbed with Rin laughing and smile growing ever brighter. Her soft features give off a veil of innocence that he wants to sink his fangs and claws into to destroy. Sesshomaru easily staved the urge, reinforcing his iron control and his pride. He would not fall like his father._  
  
_He would not fall for a human._  
  
(Name) was such a strange human defying him with all her idiosyncrasies that seem to do nothing but enamor his beast.  So many nights wasted dreaming about a human.  
  
_“S-Sesshomaru!”_  
  
_(Name) cries out his name in ecstasy, eyes squeezing shut with a deep crimson flush across her cheeks. Sesshomaru growls near her ear at the sound of his name satisfied that it is without the honorific.  The girl was on her hands and knees in his bed, breasts bouncing with her hands curling into the sheets as his cock pistons in and out of her hot, tight, and wet core._  
  
Dreaming about the ecstasy of flesh against flesh with a human girl, her velvet lips, her smiles, her blushes, her touches, her moans, and more importantly that foolish human emotion called love. Sesshomaru did not love the girl but his beast most certainly wanted and earned (Name)'s love. She was human and he acknowledged the ridiculous feeling of love was normal for humans. He was her alpha so (Name) would direct any and all of her feelings towards him. Sesshomaru would accept her feelings as his mate as was his rightful duty but he would never return them.  
  
Sesshomaru came to a stop momentarily as the girl's scent trail had suddenly disappeared. The taiyoukai was standing in the middle of the forest and in a clearing that had nothing but an old well. Sesshomaru eyes flickered to the well for a brief moment while trying to catch a whiff of which direction his bitch had headed. It was unusual for a scent to be so strong before and then completely vanish. Though Sesshomaru should give the human some credit for unintentionally using a tactic the conniving Naraku had once used. The fiend was dead now along with the taiyoukai's patience when it came to tricks.  
  
Sesshomaru approached the Bone Eater's well since it was where her scent was strongest. The full-blooded demon found that he dislikes the smell of death that mixed in with his mate's scent and took careful notice of the dead demon bones inside the well. Sesshomaru peered inside the well for quite a while curious as to why her scent did not carry in any distinguishable direction. The inuyoukai could feel his ire growing with each passing second as his nose could catch nothing. Sesshomaru's lips curled back, golden eyes sharp and rimming with red at the rush from this hunt. He was more than amused at the predicament he has found himself in...  
  
_“You're never gonna find me anyways.”_  
  
_(Name) says a tiny blush across her cheeks with a stubborn look and arms crossed under her chest in defiance._  
  
Such a cunning human girl challenging and talking to him as though he could not sniff her out to tear her limb from limb. Sometimes Sesshomaru wanted to gut the human with his claws and watch as she bled out at his feet. Other times he wanted to stroke that same stomach especially when it was round and full carrying his pups. And then he'd want to gut her again for bringing more hanyou filth like his brother into the world. Fighting against his instincts however would only lead to madness. Besides he was very much enjoying playing with (Name) like this...  
  
Sesshomaru's beast roared on the inside in delight. It had been a long time since they had a decent hunt.     
  
  
  
You tilt your head to the side pencil running eagerly across the blank page on your easel. A scene was playing out in your mind and you were determined to draw it.  A straight line here, a curved line there for the silhouette of three people for your art class assignment. You were back in school, back in the sailor uniform, and back to your normal detached life in the future. You tried and tried to convince yourself that being here in the time you belonged was better than being forced into some youkai sense of marriage. It was safe and normal here. No demons out and about trying to devour you! No disgruntled taiyoukai trying to force you to become his mate!  
  
You begin to fill in the eyes of the young girl in your soon-to-be painting, trying to capture her youthful exuberance and devastatingly radiant smile. The girl's hair is long with a suspicious and tiny ponytail peeking out on the side. She is a child, a barefoot child in the forest background dressed in a checkered kimono and arms full of flowers. The flowers are different types and colors with some on the ground below seemingly having fallen from her grasp. The child seems to be heading in the wrong direction as an irritated frown is drawn on the next silhouette.  
  
Standing not too far from the girl is a rather grotesque looking thing holding what seems to be a staff. The face is contorted and definitely not human with it's odd shape and stature.  This thing is no taller or rather almost shorter than the human girl. It is narrowing its beady eyes into a glare and flailing its staff in what seems to be a threatening manner. Obviously the child is paying him no attention with her back turned as you work out the kinks of this toad-like imp's face. His clothes were a gaudy brown and it was oddly fitting attire for such a thing.  
  
Not too far off for in your sketch there is another being not quite like the human child but not like the toad resembling imp either.   His guise is that of a tall, lean human male. The man could have been easily mistaken for a prince in his perfectly white, rich looking attire or perhaps maybe a legendary warrior with the two swords dangling from his sash. It's the golden eyes, long silver (almost white) hair and magenta stripes etched across the sides of his face that give him away. The sharp claws and the long, fluffy-looking thing that is dangling over his shoulder are perhaps a testament to his power. His face is like stone, life-less, and stuck in ever-lasting state of no emotion. You erase a mistake trying to capture the many emotions that makes themselves known through his eyes.  
  
It was like every single detail about them was permanently etched into your heart and it was easy to transfer the memory of Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken onto paper. A portrait of the new family you had left behind for a dead future.  
  
Color was splashed onto the painting of your happy past and the teacher was virtually appalled by what she called your natural talent. It wasn't really natural per say since you worked hard on all your subjects pulling perfects even with all your absences. Your mom had been a cold perfectionist and very demanding when it came to academics before she got sick. She would never accept you merely being good at something. She would accept no less that you being perfect at everything. Even while she was sick your mom made sure you stayed on top of your grades and didn't put off schoolwork just to come visit her in the hospital. Always telling you that she was going to die, to start preparing for her funeral, and to stop crying because one day that you would have to fend for yourself.  
  
_“My death cannot be avoided. Behave yourself and maintain your already excellent grades.”_  
  
_Your mom says in a cold tone, arms crossed and staring at the opposite wall. It was like cancer and death didn't faze or intimidate her at all. She was dying! She was leaving you all alone!_  
  
_“B-but Mom-!!!”_  
  
_“Be quiet. The doctor told me to stop smoking years ago. Stop having sympathy for me when I'm the one who did this to myself.  Do not make the same mistakes I have.” Your mom's eyes narrowed in a bone-chilling glare._  
  
_You sniffed tears streaming down your face when she moves to rest a hand on top of your head with a half-smile._  
  
_“You'll be fine, (Name).”_  
  
You stood in front of a grand audience in the school auditorium a few weeks later.  You had no choice but to wear a white and gray A-line dress that stopped at your knees as you showcased your artwork in front of everyone. Apparently the project had been turned into a school-wide competition and your painting had been crowned first place. It was displayed on a stand across the stage with a big ribbon attached to it as your art teacher alongside a special guest praised the quality and expression. You just stood next to the portrait staring at it, angry that you no longer have a place in such a scene. It is not long after that you are handed an award and with a graceful stride make your way over to the podium.  
  
Your bright happy smile is fake but the words coming out of your mouth are ridiculously sincere. You were inspired by the Feudal era and the mythologies of demons in history. It was strangely heartwarming describing the scenery and season you were portraying in the background. You even step down from the podium using your hands to gesture towards each character in the unmistakable masterpiece. It was fun and easy to go off into a tangent about the race and personalities of each of them, in particular Sesshomaru. He was your favorite to sketch, you duly noted because while the other two gave away themselves with facial expressions the taiyoukai did not. He was a dangerous creature and you urged the audience to pay attention to his golden eyes in order to gauge a wealth of emotions he hid very well.  
  
When you were done a thunderous applause echoed the room to which you bowed. The other winners followed suit and then it was over. You adamantly argued with the administrators about taking your painting home instead of it being professional displayed at some random museum. They eventually relented and you carried the piece home with both the frame and cover. You got a lot of stares on your short walk home probably you looked quite overwhelmed by the size of your assignment. You sighed when yet another stranger offers to help brushing them off since the house was right around the corner.  
  
“Oh, (Name) you're home. How was school?” Kagome's mother greets you with her soft and gentle voice.  It was like someone was dragging their nails across a blackboard every time she spoke to you. How could your dad stand her? She was such a strange woman always being nice to you when she knew you hated her.  
  
“Fine. Thank you for asking.” You answer politely and bowed out of some false sense of respect. After all she didn't have to take you in her house when the adoption agency propositioned her. She could have left you there in fact you wished she had left you there. You wondered if the woman or Kagome knew it fueled your hatred of them even more when they pretended to care and treat you like a real member of the family. At least the men of the house were honest in their outward display of dislike for you.  
  
“Oh, you don't have to be so formal dear. And congratulations on winning that competition, I've heard nothing but the highest praise from the school administrators! Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“It's wasn't important and I hadn't even known there was a contest going on at all. It was just a school assignment at first, they didn't inform me until late anyways.” You easily mimicked Sesshomaru's poker face and emotionless tone.  
  
It is ironic that her vibrant smile widens and it pains you to see just how beautiful she is when she makes such an expression. Then again all whores were beautiful unlike yourself and your mother who were borderline average in the looks department. “Well...as a reward I've cooked all your favorites. And if it's okay, may I see?” She gestured towards the portrait.  
  
You glance briefly at the spread laid across the dining room table and it is indeed all of your favorites. Kagome's mother was a sneaky one all right and you wondered when she figured that out. It was probably during the first six months living with them before you accidentally found your way into the Feudal Era. You bowed politely and gave another formal thank you before setting the painting against the wall. You pulled off the tarp silently watching her demeanor light up even more.  
  
“Oh my!” She exclaims and you simply roll your eyes. Why so dramatic? “It's simply beautiful (Name), such a wonderful work of art. I no idea you were so talented-”  
  
You fist clenched at your sides as you try to curb your anger. “I'm not talented. I simply worked hard since I have to make up for all the time that I missed. I don't really like Art, it's probably my worse subject.”  
  
“Still I love the colors and is this Sesshomaru? He looks very similar to Inuyasha.” Kagome's mother tilted her head to her the side in curiosity.  
  
“Yes, he's the one I've been traveling with for the past two years.”  
  
“That's nice but...I'm glad you decided you come back. It's very dangerous there.” She stared at the painting for a long while before turning to take notice of the frown that seem to deepen the more she talked to you. The woman kept prodding you to tell her more about the painting and your adventures in the Feudal Era. She was relentless teasing you, wanting to know every detail, even laughing at your intentionally lame jokes. Kagome's mother knows that you hate her but she continues to smile with eyes full of hope. She wonders if you know you look just like your father when he was upset, when you make such an unhappy face?  
  
She also feels a stab to her heart as she involuntary contemplates what features or quirks you've inherited from your mother.  
  
You chowed down at the table with only your stepmother since Souta and your grandfather refused to eat with you. Before you left for the Feudal Era arguments usually broke out defaming you as a member of the family and for most part you thought it was fair of them to think that way. After all you felt the exact same way still refusing to believe that your father was a cheat and a liar. Your father had always been an honest, kind, strong soul before he disappeared and then died. Kagome's mother had not exactly told what he died from only that she was very happy with the time she had with him. Your mother rarely talked about her feelings unless you asked directly but even then she wasn't very forthcoming. You assumed it because she was so used to pushing her emotions to the side to with business. Still the times when her eyes would soften just a little before she told you how much she loved you and you father were your most cherished memories even though they were few and far between.  
  
You locked yourself up in your room shortly after your complimentary dinner working on homework among other things. Though no matter how hard you tried your thoughts kept drifting back to everything and everyone you left behind in the Feudal Era. The future had not changed much while you were gone but you hated the idea of everyone in the past moving on without you even if has only been a week or so. You sat on your bed with your back against the wall in a baby doll nightgown that ended above your thighs since the heat was so relentless today. You stared up at the ceiling growing increasing frustrated with the idleness of the future. At least in the past there was always something exciting going on around you or maybe that was just you being an adrenaline junkie in choosing to follow a demon. You were safe here in the future, there was plenty going on and you were probably subconsciously avoiding admitting the truth. You were born here, lived majority of your life in this time, the future is where you came from and where you belonged.  
  
You wiped the tears that suddenly began to fall easily distracting yourself with a book until nightfall. You toss and turned majority of the night before giving up on sleep altogether. You make your way downstairs grabbing your painting, some nails, a hammer, and a flashlight before making your way to the shrine. It's dark inside once you step in making sure the doorway is locked by dropping the old fashion and very heavy piece of wood onto the latches. You glance at the Bone-eater's well briefly before pointing your flashlight at the wall behind it. It was simple job really hammer the nail into the wall and hang the painting of Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken in here and leave all the feelings you had for them in the shrine. All you would ever need and love now was Inuyasha, a half-demon who was eternally mated your stepsister.  
  
You would have Inuyasha by any means necessary even if it meant derailing and ultimately deceiving a powerful demon like Sesshomaru. It wasn't like he would ever understand why you ran away in the first place. What the hell would a demon like him know about love anyway? All Sesshomaru knew how to do was kill and hate...even if Kagome says he seems to be very kind to you and Rin.  
  
You leaned back against the well with a sad smile looking at the stilted picture of Sesshomaru you drew as it hung against the back wall of the shrine. “Isn't it kind of ridiculous to be in love with your half-brother but also still care about you? I miss you already Sesshomaru-sama. I'm such a crazy, stupid human. Why don't you hate me?”  
  
  
Once again Sesshomaru found himself back at the well once his sharp nose picked an influx of her scent. His golden eyes are being deceived of that which he is certain is here since his nose was never wrong. (Name) is here. His human is here. She is hiding somewhere he cannot see or sense. He could only smell her heady scent that is now pouring out in waves. Sesshomaru is fast, oh so very fast as he searched the area surrounding the well and it is not long before he comes to the conclusion that her scent seems to be gushing out directly from the well itself. A well that is full of nothing but dead demon bones and hidden deep within Inuyasha's forest. There was always something strange about this well, though it is foolishness to assume that it is hiding a secret. That is of course until a strange pulse of energy erupts suddenly and Sesshomaru immediately retreats a few feet in less than a second with a clawed raised and ready to attack an unseen enemy.    
  
Another pulse of energy flares from the well and he can clearly hear his mate's voice...  
  
“...miss you Sesshomaru-sama....”  
  
He was not dreaming, his superior hearing picked up her soft whisper as though she was yelling. The taiyoukai appeared before the well in an instant contemplating his course of action in this invigorating hunt. Such a marvelous human, providing him with satisfactions he had not had in a millennium. When was the last time he pushed his senses so far? Sesshomaru was seeking for something he could smell, hear, but not see nor find. This well must be the key to her success in eluding him so far and he eyes burn red as he gently slid his demonic power over it as a test. The well fought back with blue electric-like physical phenomenon clashing and seemly easily overcoming his corrupt, hellish energy.  A tiny, barely there, crooked smile formed on his lips as the irises of his eyes turned and he poured a substantial amount of his infernal aura into the well. The energy that expelled from the well was easily overcome by Sesshomaru's power as it seeped through the secret passage of time and unbeknownst to the taiyoukai to future to take back what was rightfully his.  
  
Sesshomaru flexed his claws, his fangs bared, marks jagged but with seamless control over the aura he was pushing though the well. He could almost taste the saltwater tears of his dainty little human now...  
  
  
A chill went up your spine that has you immediately letting go of the Bone-Eater's well. You rubbed your arms thinking maybe you were cold since the temperature did drop during the night and that it was stupid for you come out in such a thin, short nightgown. You take one long look at the portrait of yet another broken dream before making your way to the exit. In retrospect it was probably a good thing there was a sutra that actually worked on the big wooden lock otherwise something really bad could have happen. An outflow of a blood red aura seeped endlessly from the four corners of the well forming tendrils that seem to snake their way around the sealed room exploring this uncharted territory while you struggled to get the door open. It’s at this point you'd like to point that you weren't spiritually aware like Kagome. For all intents and purposes you were just a normal girl until you started hanging around Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai and his aura was frightening even to your usually dormant subconscious. It's far too late to do anything when you feel him or rather his aura slither across your back like a lover’s caress. Though you fought him, the aura wrapped around you, the heat of it strangely arousing to your skin as it slid across every inch exposed because of the skimpy little nightgown.  
  
You screamed at the top of your lungs.  
  
“No! Please! STOP!” You whimper struggling aimlessly since you have no idea how to combat his hellish power and you know its him. Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru had found you! But how? You hadn't told him anything about the future! This was impossible!  
  
You screamed again the tendrils of aura tightening around your wrists and ankles pushing you to lie down on all fours. Your eyes widen, pupils dilating as the phenomenon continues to grope and feel in places that it shouldn't. Sesshomaru's demonic energy is like him in many ways but also very different. It is far less gentle and far cruder in its exploration. It burns your skin only to soothe it few minutes later, kneading your soft naked flesh in all the wrong and right ways. Tears stream down your face as you scream at it to stop even though it probably doesn't understand you. This aura was the very essence of Sesshomaru showing its love and respect for you by not going anywhere near your breasts and not trying to enter you like in some damnable tentacle hentai movie. Then it shows his hatred for your humanity by burning your sensitive skin and crushing your feeble strength and will. Once it's done both tormenting and in some sick way try to please you, it pulls back leaving you shaking, crying, and curling into a ball on the floor.  
  
The tendrils seemly come together and from what you can see form a giant, ruby nearly invisible silhouette of Sesshomaru's true form. You had seen it once before during the final fight with Naraku. It gives a mighty roar that shakes the entirely of the shrine with it's keen, almost cat-like pupils focused on no other but you of course.  
  
You take a few breaths before pulling yourself up to a sitting position.  Your eyes glistening from the tears but you narrow your eyes into a glare anyway with your fists clenched at your side. “I-I H-HATE you! How the hell did you even find me here?!”  
  
 It roared and just for moment it grew scorching hot and it felt like you took an invisible, heavy and painful blow to the head as it somehow spoke to you...  
  
Minemineminemineminemineminemineminemine...  
  
“NO! STOP IT! MY HEAD IT HURTS!! INUYASHA!!”  
  
You screamed clutching your head throbbing as the mantra echoed in your head and it just hurt so bad that it almost felt as if Sesshomaru was beating you into submission. You imagine calling out for the half-demon only made it worse as the silhouette of the dog bent down on its hunches before taking the chance to pounce while you were disoriented from its assault on your psyche. The shape it took of Sesshomaru's true form dissipated when it got close capturing you in a heated and forceful embrace. The unholy energy burned at your skin again as you struggled before it started to you drag back towards the well.  
  
Adrenaline kicked in as you clawed at the floor boards, crying all the while and nearly ripping out your nails trying to dig into the floor for something to hinder what seems to be inevitable. You were human. He was a demon. Everything about him was superior! The way Sesshomaru's demonic aura only tighten as he continues to drag you in, strengthens your resolve or maybe you're just going off of pure hysteria when you grab on the corner edge of the well. Your lower body is about halfway in and the tall tale glow of time travel is just barely rearing its bright blue head. Your grip is apparently strong enough to stop your ominous fall and you intentionally scream out in relief unbelievably holding your ground with against a pure bred inuyoukai. Your knuckles are turning white, breathing labored, fingertips bleeding but you are winning! You can pull yourself up even as the demonic force pulls and pulls with such unimaginable power. But gods, it hurts! It feels like Sesshomaru is willing to actually rip you in two just get he wants. Your upper body is about a quarter of the way out when you suddenly fell pressure against your neck.  
  
A piece of the aura suddenly separates from the whole and takes the form of Sesshomaru's clawed hand and eagerly begins to choke you. Your pupils dilate as you gag letting one hand go to seize what's cutting off your air supply. Sesshomaru easily drags your entire body into the well and now you are dangling with one hand on the edge off the well. It was stupid to try and fight him since he obviously is very willing to kill you to get what wants. You could feel your hand slipping alongside your consciousness with black spots overtaking your vision.  
  
Soon enough your hand slips and you fall unconscious as you engulfed in a bright blue light...  
  
You were going back.  
  
You were going back to psychopathic demon who was in love with what he hated.


	5. Chapter 5

Relief and overwhelming lust washes over Sesshomaru the minute his youkai aura lifts her unconscious body out of the well. His youkai settles her gently into his arms bridal style before it disappears altogether. Sesshomaru is even more convinced that this was nothing more than a little game by her very strange attire. The obscenely short kimono that was holding onto her body by nothing more than two thin straps of fabric was ridiculously arousing. His youkai purred in delight as his eyes roamed over every inch of her exposed flesh trying to decide which part he should feast upon first. Sesshomaru could feel his senses heightening, his hairs standing on end and a disgusting warmth enveloping his body when he holds her this close. He presses his nose to her cheek sniffing her before giving it a quick lick. The bittersweet taste of his human made his mind race with so many questions, most of which he planned on finding out the answer to when she awoke.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shifts suspiciously in every direction as he cradles the feeble human in his arms. He was readily expecting to be attacked for indulging in the forbidden fruit of a human woman. There was no danger now but he was not ignorant to fact that human and demon relationships were frowned upon. After all he was a youkai who still very much despised the human race as a whole but to onlookers it would not look that way when he mates with a lowly human girl. Other demons would not be entirely averse to killing her (if given the chance) no matter how powerful the Lord of the West was. They would only see a fragile little girl that bewitched a demon lord, a weakness that could be preyed upon for their own selfish desires.

Sesshomaru would slaughter anyone who sought to harm his mate.

It was already particularly vexing to know that the girl would not live as long as he simply because of her wretched human bloodline. He did not need other demons plotting to take what little time he already has with her. Sesshomaru had dabbled briefly in his large library in the last year or so trying to find a way to extend her lifespan. No matter his incredible power the taiyoukai's mark would not be able to extend the human's lifespan to match his own. Apparently she would only age a bit slower than normal eventually growing old and inevitably dying. The thought of her death made his youkai burn with untamed anger but at the same time it made him sick with glee. Perhaps when the girl died these strange affinities he held for her would cease and he could continue to seek supreme conquest without distraction.

A particularly deep, guttural growl left his lips his beast forcing its way to the surface as its anger spiked out of control at such rancid thoughts. Sesshomaru practically crushed the girl against his torso watching the girl stiffen in his tight grip with blood red eyes and blue slighted pupils. The taiyoukai took off at blinding speed to the deepest part of Inuyasha's forest wanting to put as much distance between her and the peculiar hiding place she chose. His human would not die! She was not allowed to leave him with that all-encompassing ache that plagued him for the two years sent her away. When Sesshomaru got as far as he deemed necessary he laid the girl down neatly propping her up against a tree.

He gathers control of his beast letting it know that he was the one in control. Sesshomaru didn't need his primal self in order to subdue a mere human.

 

You are not surprised to find yourself in the middle of the woods with a splitting headache when you wake up. You groan raising a hand to rub your sore neck also not surprised to see a lavishly dressed taiyoukai staring down at you. Of course his expression was filled with the same apathy as before he decided it was okay to freakin' torment you before he dragged you back. Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away, clawed hands resting at his side and the end of the mokomoko twitching on the ground near his feet. He looked every bit of the regal demon lord that he was his golden eyes watching your every move like a predator.

You do your best to look away a small blush overtaking your cheeks as you use the tree as leverage to stand. It was bad to be dressed in nightgown like this one in front of demon who tried to rape you a couple of days ago. You could practically feel those amber eyes wanting to tear it apart from your body so he could soak in the sight of your naked body. You recognized that stare because it was the same way you looked at Inuyasha every time he was around. You turned your back towards the demon lord trying your best to hide the very heavy cleavage the gown showed though you're pretty Sesshomaru already had a front row view when he carried you this deep into the woods.

What was the point of all this anyway? It's not like this was going change your feelings on the matter. If anything all this was just reinforcing your feelings for Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru wanted your affections this was not the way to go about at all. You kept your back to the ever silent taiyoukai deciding only to turn your head and look at him out the corner of your eyes. It was hard to believe when he first spoke six days ago that Sesshomaru actually could feel that way about you or rather a human girl. You could tell even the great demon lord seemed somewhat confused about it himself. Why else would he claim not to love but promise to take care of you if you mated with him? Sesshomaru must love you to give such a straightforward if a bit misleading promise. Yet you still couldn't wrap your head around the entire ordeal. How could it have gotten to such a point? Gotten to a point where Sesshomaru was so possessive that he was willing to hurt you just to have an orphaned human teenager back into his life.

The more you think about however the clearer it becomes. There are memories...

Memories of the two years you spent together flash through your mind and there are _moments_. Moments where you are alone with Sesshomaru. Moments where you are close to him, too close to be considered friendly. Moments where you touch him exploring those interesting marks on his face and wrists that show his demon heritage. Moments where you hold his hand seeking comfort and protection when the realities of living of the dangerous world of the Feudal Era is too much handle. Moments where on cold winter nights you climb on top of him seeking to snuggle into his protective warmth. Then there are other moments full of promises, smiles, and bold declarations that you give that he never really gave a response too.

“ _I care about you too much for my own good. So even though I know you're very strong, expect me worry. It's a part of my human nature that I'm told you hate so much.”_

“ _It does cross my mind to go back but I think I rather spend the rest of my life following you, my lord. You know if you want me to that is...”_

“ _I want to be with you forever Sessshomaru-sama...”_

You hadn't really put much thought into what you were telling him because those were your honest feelings. Of course you had not meant any of that in a romantic sense but it was still true. You want to stay by Sesshomaru's side for as long as you can just not as his mate. It's not your fault that maybe he misinterpreted what you were saying to him. Besides it’s not like he ever said anything back to you that would have gave him away. He would just give you a pointed stare and brush you off most of the time you started the one-sided conversations with him. In fact, when you had told you wanted to stay with him forever he had glared at you and demanded you stay in the Kaede's village indefinitely. If was not your fault he felt the way, he did and you refused to let him force his confusing feelings onto you. You loved Inuyasha and some damnable taiyoukai was not going to get in your way!

Your fists clenched at your sides as your temper flared. You try your best to keep it bay though since Sesshomaru's anger was a beast you were not going to tamper with today. You are not a glutton for punishment like everyone assumed you were for staying with Sesshomaru.

“Forgive me, my lord but I have already given you my answer. It didn't change just because you found me.”

You hear Sesshomaru take a step closer and you jump a bit obviously startled. Your hairs are standing on end and skin crawling because it feels like he's closing in for the kill. It’s also a good thing you can't see him with your back turned because there a small, very small smile on his lips at your reactions.

“This Sesshomaru has played your game. Now you will submit...” Sesshomaru practically purred the words to you in a very husky voice. It sends pleasant little shivers down your spine something you thought only Inuyasha was capable of doing.

You wring your hands in front of you trying not to tremble because you know what Sesshomaru wants. If you don't give it him, he will take it and it will hurt. The demon lord would mostly likely go out of his way to make sure it was painful as he sought out his own pleasure. You remember Kaede giving you small warnings about mating with demons like Sesshomaru, they were made to mate with their own kind and not humans. Tears prickled on the edges of your eyes as you contemplated running away but it would be useless. Sesshomaru would inevitably catch you before you could get very far and it would only make him angrier than he already was. It would best to just face him down while your dignity was still intact.

Your turn to face him trying to hold back the tears prickling your eyes. “Sesshomaru-sama...I have no desire to become your mate. I'm in love with Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru simply continued to stare showing some curiosity at the water leaking from your eyes. “This Sesshomaru is already aware with whom your fickle human heart lies.”

You blink vaguely surprised he was not attacking you. “Then why...”

“The half-breed is worthless. He cannot even offer the devotion you so desire from him.”

Your breath hitches in your throat as you watch his eyes drift down your body as he spoke. Your cheeks burned seemly doubly embarrassed because Sesshomaru seemed like the last man on Earth to ever do something like that deliberately.

“So you say, but that doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do.”

“Humans are truly foolish indeed.”

“If you truly believe that...then why waste your time with me, my lord?”

“...”You flinched a little when Sesshomaru remained silent raising a clawed hand to your face. The tip of his claws brushed the edge of your watery eyes catching a tear and brought it to his thin, perfect lips for a taste.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” You watched strangely fascinated at the way his tongue peeked out of his mouth for a split second.

“Salt will no longer dissuade this Sesshomaru...girl.”

Sesshomaru closed what little distance was left between the two of you immediately taking your lips captive with his. He was always so fast bending over from his towering height to steal several rough kisses from you. You recoiled pushing away from his chest with your hands and stumbling backwards. No matter how beautiful Sesshomaru was it didn't taste right and sure as hell didn't feel right. You boldly wipe your lips with the back of your hand throwing a harsh glare in his direction.

“I-I said no! Get away from me!”

Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red in that instant but you don't stay around long enough to find out what happens. You take off running back towards the well since you recognize this was Inuyasha's forest. It was probably a stupid idea to run but you've acted upon a chock full of stupid ideas when you were around Sesshomaru. You decide it was best not to look back until you get on the other side in the future where it was saf-

The ground shook a shockwave of something hitting you and making you fall to your knees. A bright flash of light flies past you decimating the ground and several trees in its wake. You could hear the birds, animals, and some lowly demons screeching as they ran away. Your eyes are wide as you realize whatever it was had only missed you by a few inches. Then Sesshomaru walks into the clearing where you almost died Bakusaiga in hand, fangs bared, and menacing blue slighted pupils fixated on you. All of it suddenly began to make sense as you merely stare between him and the destruction he caused to about a quarter of the forest. The inuyoukai had just tried to...tried to...

This demon lord was out of his mind!

Your entire body began to tremble as he drew closer. “Y-You just tried t-to kill me...”

Sesshomaru sheathed his blade smiling jovially once again at her distress. The taiyoukai rather liked it when the girl was her on knees before him. It was where the she belonged after all, beneath him and writhing in pleasure. He wrapped a clawed hand around her neck dragging her up on her feet enjoying the way she wheezed at the lack of air. She was lucky that in his rage his impeccable aim had been off. She should be dead right now!

“Disgusting little human...you have bewitched this Sesshomaru!” The taiyoukai spoke with the venom that was dripping from his other clawed hand. He shook her before slamming her against a nearby tree trying to deter the urge send his claws through her heart and end both their misery.

(Name) gagged, sobbed, and screamed as he did so but he knew she was still listening. “You dare to try and leave this Sesshomaru? To be that wretched half-breed's whore no less...this Sesshomaru rather see you lying dead at his feet.”

Sesshomaru held the girl several feet off the ground by her neck like a rag doll. Humans were so fragile getting shaken up by this little show of dominance. A demoness would not have even flinched at this but alas is was not a demon woman he desired. No, every fiber of his being wanted this beautiful, unbearably weak slip of a human girl in front him. Sesshomaru pulled her closer so that they were eye to eye before kissing her again. He could not get her addictive taste and smell out of his mind. Sesshomaru pulled away after savoring her a bit still growling at her adamant resistance to his touch. Was Inuyasha so great a lover? What did the half-breed possess that Sesshomaru did not possess tenfold?

He eventually dropped the girl crimson eyes watching as the strange kimono flew up giving him a peek-a-boo glimpse of her naked flesh. He felt his member stand on end as she laid there crumbled on the ground gasping and crying. Sesshomaru had already warn her that crying would not deter him this time. He watched her quiet and curiously as she tried to pull herself together until he realized that she was slowly trying to crawl away. The stupid human refused to give up in her futile efforts to leave him!

Sesshomaru let out a deafening growl before grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her to her feet once again. His nails had lengthened sinking into his other hand that was clenched in an effort to not damage her further. Sesshomaru had no wish to harm his mate any more than he already had. He simply wanted her submit, admit she needed him so he could take care of her. He ground his elongated fangs together in frustration pressing her into the tree with his body. The taiyoukai was not wearing his usual armor so he could feel every little inch of her lithe, rounded body against him. She dwarfed him by comparison something he had grown to enjoy especially when she whimpers since it is her front being crushed against the tree.

“P-please s-stop! P-please my l-lord-I-”

“Silence! This Sesshomaru should have left you to die long ago!” The taiyoukai seethes against her ear feeling breathless as he runs his claws all over her warm, inviting thighs.

He eagerly cups the back of her left knee hitching her leg up against the tree. Sesshomaru smiles pressing his cheek against hers as he slides a clawed hand up from her waist to cup her right breast. (Name) gasped sputtering out some delightful noises he has never heard from her before. The demon lord wanted to hear more giving it a mockingly soft squeeze that triggered more delicious half-moans and half-sobs. She hiccupped in-between her moans and cries as his lips worked alongside his hands. Sesshomaru kissed along her soft, slender neck biting occasionally over parts he would have like to put his mark. He licked at the puncture wounds that had been put there by his earlier choking, her blood a delicacy Sesshomaru could resign himself to for an eternity.

“MINE.” Sesshomaru stated with glowing crimson eyes, jagged marks, and the girl's crimson blood still all over his lips.

The taiyoukai wasted no time soon after and with a single claw tore the front of the girl's gown right down the middle. The scream she let out made his ears ring as she suddenly began struggling in earnest. He let go of her briefly turning her so she could face him and pining her arms above her head with one hand. Tears and snot streams down her face though she still has the will the fight him. He wonders if it's a human thing to not give up when he kisses her and she bites him in rage. He loves it when she acts so desperate using his free hand to shred the undergarments (Name) wore underneath her strange attire. She was bare to his greedy eyes now all her squirming only making his desire worse.

“Will you not beg me to stop mate?”

Sesshomaru enjoyed taunting the human girl. After all it was her fault he suffered from these strange feelings. He slid his leg between her thighs staring between her bare maidenhood and her flushed cheeks. She didn't answer him with anything but more tears.

“I can smell how aroused you are...” Sesshomaru slid his hand down her smooth stomach and pressed experimentally against the nub hidden in between her flower.

The girl let out a strangled little moan that made his head spin. She stopped struggling almost immediately and her legs started trembling when he did it again. He was careful when he slid a finger into her warmth and the demon lord's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when realized how exquisitely tight she was. Sesshomaru pumped her carefully moving his thumb over her nub at the right moments making her moans come out as breathless gasps. His beast purred at the expressions that crossed her face as they pleasured her. She was certainly enjoying herself by the way she was panting with her head lolled to the side and the very low, desperate pleas that she thought he couldn't hear. Sesshomaru sped up but not before sliding another finger in and scissoring inside her a bit. The taiyoukai leaned down watching as the girl lowered her eyes in shame as he kissed her thoroughly and completely. He tore at her lips with his fangs as he finger fucked her enjoying the she way cried out in pleasure and pain.

“Wretched human!” Sesshomaru growled against her lips still biting and tearing at them in his demonic frenzy. “You are MINE! Say it!”

She shuddered as she came right then breathing deeply after holding whatever screams she had in. Her juices split down coating his fingers like honey. She tasted sweet as well as he brought the two fingers to his lips and lick himself thoroughly clean of the girl's essence. (Name) watched the blush on her cheeks never fading when the demon lord reached down to pull vigorously at the knot holding up his hakamas. Sesshomaru's mind reeled at the look of hopelessness and panic on her face. She will finally be his! He will finally sate this hunger that gnawed at veins for this illustrious human girl before him. Here in the woods where no one could see them! Where no one could see him succumb to this abhorrent weakness!

The demon lord ignored the throbbing in the back of head that said this _was_ what he wanted but not _how_ he wanted it.

Sesshomaru let go of her wrists when his hakamas fell down to his ankles. The taiyoukai grabbed at underside of her knees spreading her legs wide enough for him drown in that heady scent that dripped from her folds. His member twitched as the girl placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. She would not look at him, her body trembling when he rubbed his member against the slit of her maidenhood. He kissed her greedily before tugging playfully on her bottom lip to let her know how much he was enjoying himself. Though the demon lord easily grew terse when she still refused to respond to his advances.

He felt...cold every time she did that. Sesshomaru did not understand this strange pain that settled bitterly into his stomach him when she declared her human love for the half-demon. Sesshomaru simply did not understand the human girl at all. He had done everything for her those two years they were traveling together. Even when he dumped her in the village he still went out his way to provide everything for her! His bitch was ungrateful! Then again what did he expect from a mere human?

“You will not say that you are mine?”

“...N-no...”

She rejected him once more with a whisper, that sent his beast howling with untold rage.

“Say it! Say that you are MINE!”

“No!” His eyes widened briefly when she yelled at him though her voice was still shaky.

A clawed hand sunk into the tree directly next to her face. “Perhaps if you say that you are mine, this Sesshomaru will not hurt you...” The taiyoukai emphasize this by dragging the tip of his phallus against her slit once again. It made her gasp and tremble all at once.

Her feeble human fingers dug into shoulders as though she was thinking it over. Sesshomaru did not understand what there was to think about. Admit to his claim and he would not rape her. All humans were cowards in the end, doing whatever they could not to be killed or hurt.

She opens her eyes to look him this time even though she was still shaking like a leaf in the wind. Sesshomaru knew how terrifying he looked when he like this not quite human but not quite in his full-demon form. He had only transformed once in front of her but never really knew how she felt about his true form. The girl was still very brave even now when she was about to be raped. He could smell her immense fear of the situation and he wonders if this bravado was another human thing.

“I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama...I didn't mean to hurt y-you.”

The demon lord snarled at her assumption. He was no-

The girl leaned forward this time kissing him fully on the lips and catching him completely off guard. Her lips were soft as she moved them against his and a pleasing warmth spread throughout his entire body. His beast was strangely silent, an affectionate purr erupting from his throat. What was this? He liked this far more than her coldness from before. The demon lord's heart raced at these kind, affectionate kisses but at same time Sesshomaru hated them.

He was the great Lord of the West! He was to be feared not...!!! He should not feel this way towards some repulsive human girl!

Sesshomaru unceremoniously dropped the girl and heard a soft 'oomph' as she landed. He gathers his hakamas back up to his waist before she could see anything tying the knot with an amazing swiftness. Sesshomaru then turned his back towards (Name) but not before dropping his haori on top of her head. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as she took off her destroyed nightgown before slipping her arms through the loops of his haori. The inuyoukai forced his eyes forward lest he finished where he left off.

When she was fully covered he turned to offer the girl a hand since he knew she was no condition to get up or even walk on her own. (Name) glanced at his hand still trembling and rubbed her throat a bit before accepting it. Sesshomaru easily pulled her to her feet but (Name) stumbled her face landing smack dab in middle of his hard naked abs. He watched her cheeks turned a slight red but before she punched him in the same spot. Of course it had little to no effect on him but she knew that already.

“Abs of steel huh Lord Sesshomaru?” She chuckled briefly with a very soothing smile even though she still very much afraid. He could feel that she was still shaking and he could still smell traces of fear. The smell of fear was less nauseating than before when he could practically taste it on her lips.

“Stop it.” Sesshomaru commands with his normal apathy after the trembling grows on his nerves. He squeezes the hand that he is still holding his thumb gently stroking her knuckles. Everything about his human was small and delicate.

Him indirectly mentioning it only made it worse. “S-sorry but you tried to...”

“It would not have been necessary had you submitted to your alpha.”

Sesshomaru allowed her to jerk her hand away.

“Let's get one thing straight. You don't own me! Even if you had raped me it wouldn't have changed a thing.”

Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his long, silky, silver hair. Still brave even as she swaying lightly on her feet and barely able to stand on her own. Demons knew when to give up and submit. Humans and their foolish beliefs in the tiniest spec of hope did not. They lived for impossible dreams. Dreams they could never accomplish just like this girl and his half-breed brother.

“So then, you are a liar?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Then you have no desire to stay by this Sesshomaru's side forever?”

You blushed. Why did he make it sound as if you had confessed you're undying love for him? The tactful taiyoukai was using your own words against you.

“I-I didn't mean it that way! Ouch!” (Name) hissed shaking her hand and bringing a finger up to her lips to suck on a small cut.

“Hm.” Sesshomaru watched in muted fascination as she sucked mind wandering about what other things could go into her mouth. He stroked the mokomoko as he watched his fiery human mate pulled her finger out of her mouth with an arousing 'pop' before she started speaking again.

“Is that what you really think of me, my lord? That I'm a liar, a whore, and a disgusting little human?”

Sesshomaru growled his normally calm features starting to change with his growing anger. He did not like having his own words thrown back at him.

“Do want to know what I really think of you? I think you're a coward.”

The girl's bravery nearly sent the foolish human to early grave but she ducked just in time. A whip of light that had been oh-so-close to beheading her only ended up slicing the tree behind her in half. Sesshomaru's aim seemed to be incredibly off today no doubt another effect the disgusting human had on him. Even now he wanted still wished to hold her and kill her in the same thought. Did his father suffer through this same madness? He grabbed the girl by the collar of his haori lifting her off ground so that they were eye to eye once more. She didn't seem quite as scared as the first time judging by the very defiant look on her face.

“You would do well to watch your tongue, mate. Lest you wish to die.”

“If you wanted to kill me I would've died a long time ago, like you said. All that power and you still can't admit to your own feelings.”

Sesshomaru pulled her closer amber eyes straying down to her lips aching for another taste. “I feel nothing.”

“You want to kiss me right now...don't you Lord Sesshomaru?” The girl smiles but it was not the smile that was he fond of. No, this smile was different. She was mocking him and his beast's dominance. His inability to make her submit! His grip on her tightened anger and uneasiness engulfing his very being. The human acted if she knew something that he didn't.

“...” The taiyoukai was under no obligation to this human. He did not have to explain himself to some putrid, orphaned human girl.

(Name) grabbed onto the wrist that was holding her up off ground and teasingly ran the tips of her fingers across his markings. Her voice was low and sultry like a siren's song in his ears. “You feign disinterest Sesshomaru-sama but I know you do _not_ feel _nothing_.”

The soft fingertips dancing across his skin sent pleasant tingles down his spine. He growled again before flinging the girl to the side and hearing another troubling wheeze as she hit the ground. The girl was surprising resilient for a despicable human. She managed to pull herself up to a sitting position to continue her pointless little rant. The human was wasting her breath. It would not change anything. She still belonged to him and soon she would have no choice but to submit. Sesshomaru will take her as his mate no matter how much he also desires to kill her and any future possibility of half-breed pups.

“You can't ignore it, my lord and taking me as your mate against my will won't satisfy...that ache.”

Sesshomaru had been facing the other side but his head immediately shot back in her direction. His eyes narrowed and he breathed deeply trying to gather some control over his spiraling power. This human was truly a fool, wasn't she? She was practically calling his true self out to play. He should kill her! She intentionally caused this weakness! This madness that encompassed his very being would not cease until she was torn to shreds or pupped!

“You're too much of a coward to admit that you feel anything, Sesshomaru. Even though I know that you love me-”

Sesshomaru was on the girl in an instant claws around her neck choking her in earnest this time. She gagged and struggled but he did not care. He refused to succumbed to this weakness and he rather see the human dead than with his half-demon brother. He would be the last thing she would ever see! The crimson whites of his eyes and turquoise slighted pupils of a deranged inuyoukai would be the last the girl would ever see.

“This Sesshomaru will never love a human...”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer- The song Heaven Heart My Heart is not owned by me. All rights and such belong to Trin-i-tee_5:7. I also don't own Inuyasha. I do however own the plot. 
> 
> Also feel free to leave comments about what you like and don't like or even if you love it. I'll respond especially if something is unclear.
> 
> Remember Flashbacks are Italicized.

Your struggles against the inuyoukai were all but useless especially now that he was determined to send you to an early grave. You grabbed at his wrist desperately trying to squirm your way out his attempt to strangle you to death. Sesshomaru leaned his face in closer crimson eyes watching you with a certain emotive happiness that you have never seen on his face before. His lips had curled back along the sides on his face into a very inhumane smile but maybe it’s not a smile at all. It looks more like a dog's muzzle since Sesshomaru was on the verge of transforming. You had only seen his true form once when he was fighting a rather strong opponent in order to rescue you. Sesshomaru's gargantuan beastly form was frightening when it was ravaging and tearing apart it's enemies. It wasn't until you saw his transformation that you understood what Kagome and the others were talking about. Sesshomaru's true nature was that of a monster and being with him would only cause you more grief. You knew that wasn't true though. He wasn't a monster! Traveling with him made you happy!  
  
_You laugh soaking in the bright sunlight in the early morning of such a beautiful day. The Feudal Era was such a wonderful place where nature just seemed to flourish in every direction. Rin seemed to share your enthusiasm running around with you in a large field of sunflowers and lilies while Sesshomaru lounged against a nearby tree. The inuyoukai always seemed rather valiant and ready for a fight even in peaceful times such as this. Though you supposed he was keeping a close eye on the two of you since demon minstrels lingered around this area playing their beautiful songs. These demons had no taste for human flesh, their only desire was to play melodies for passing travelers such as yourselves.  
  
Rin tumbled around in the sea of flowers but not even she was a match for your energy today. You felt like you were going to explode with all the joy bubbling up like this so you twirl around and pick up Rin to swing her around with you. The combined laughter between the two of sounded like bells playing along with the melody of the minstrels. You eventually place Rin back on her feet as the minstrels' tune changes to a familiar beat. You glance briefly in Sesshomaru's direction before deciding that you didn't care if he was watching or not. You closed your eyes humming a bit before starting to sway your hips from side to side.  
  
“I try to please you and make you love me, I gave you all my heart and all you had to do was give yours back to me...felt,”  
  
“...?! Insolent human! Stop that horrible screeching this instant! Lord Sesshomaru does no-”  
  
Rin's cute eyes went wide before she started bouncing and clapping her hands drowning out Jaken's voice while you sing.  
  
“Felt you refuse me, so I send it up to heaven,” You throw your head back gesturing towards the sky. “Heaven hear my heart...”  
  
You know you must have looked strange moving the way you were, dancing in ways that probably weren't invented yet. You could feel Sesshomaru's curious and rather heated stare on you too. You didn't really care too much about that having summoned the courage to be incredibly bold today. If the taiyoukai was going to keep staring, you might as well give a show since he obviously wanted entertainment. Your eyes glided in his direction lowering in a seductive manner before the letting the lyrics slip past your lips.  
  
“Je' vous aime, Je' vous aime, Je' vous aime, my heart...”  
  
Jaken's eyes nearly bugled out of his head when saw this. “Why you dirty wench! How dare you try to seduce my Lord!” The imp raised his staff to attack you in the middle of your dancing. He missed of course as you twirled around and the imp landed face first in the large flower bed.  
  
“Heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, hear my heart-”  
  
Rin just couldn't sit still and watch for long. She jumped to her feet and began to sing with you. She caught onto the song pretty fast. “Heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, hear my heart...”  
  
You chuckled as she began dancing with you wondering how silly the two of you looked. Two human girls singing, dancing and playing with a dangerous taiyoukai sitting a few feet away.  
  
“You don’t understand what it's like for me, heart is pounding and I'm shaking at the knees. I wanna do good and make you happy, hoping that you like me when you hear me singing heaven...”  
  
When the last time you had this much fun? Just being yourself, a happy normal teenage girl? Well maybe not entirely normal...  
  
“Je' vous aime, Je' vous aime, Je' vous aime, my heart...”  
  
Rin joined you again for the chorus, though you let her take lead while you echoed her in the background. “Heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart…heaven, hear my heart...”  
  
“Heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, hear my heart...”  
  
You both made you way over to Sesshomaru deciding it would be more fun sing and dance around him. The two of you circled dancing around the taiyoukai and tree he was perched against. The pure bred demon did not even blink still emotionless as he watched the two of you play around to your heart's content. You wondered if anything ever fazed this demon that you traveled with. Sesshomaru only ever seemed to enjoy fighting. He seemed to live on the thrill of battle and conquest always searching for the next battle. You often wondered what he sought to gain from you and Rin. The two of you were orphans with nothing to offer him but silly entertainment like this. You were sure you're nothing but an annoying burden to the taiyoukai.  
  
“Je' vous aime, I give you every part of my heart, hear my heart. Je' vous aime, Je' vous aime, Je' vous aime, my heart. Je' vous aime, Je' vous aime, Je' vous aime, hear my heart...”  
  
You let Rin take the lead with the chorus once more. Her voice was certainly softer and better than yours. You just sang the rest of the lyrics while she continuously sang the chorus.  
  
“Heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart...”  
  
  
“I need you to hear me, ooh yeah, ohh hear my heart...”  
  
  
“Heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, hear my heart...”  
  
  
“I want you, I want you to hear me, ohh ohh ohh…hear my heart...”  
  
  
“Heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, heaven hear my heart, hear my heart!”  
  
You squeaked as you tripped at the end and somehow landed in Sesshomaru's lap. The inuyoukai didn't really react but your cheeks turned red because he simply stared at you like you were some kind of exotic animal. Rin fake tripped landing in your lap with an exhausted sigh before she busted into a fit of giggles when you began to tickle her. You were so engrossed in your tickle attack on the young girl, you didn't even notice Sesshomaru's claws when they teasingly brushed down your sides tracing your womanly curves. Neither did you pay any mind when those same claws softly slithered across your back in a soothing caress.  
  
You just assumed it was the wind as you rest on Sesshomaru's firm chest...  
  
“Hey, big sister what does that mean?”  
  
“Je'vous aime? Is that what you're talking about Rin?”  
  
Rin gave a big, bright smile. “Yep!”  
  
“It is means I love you all, Rin.”  
  
“Really?! We love you too Big Sister!” The little girl hugged you tight.  
  
You blushed and rubbed the back of your head sheepishly at the 'we' part. “Hahaha, I don't think...”_  
  
Gods, you were so stupid. How could you have not noticed?! The way you went about talking to and touching each other so freely it’s no wonder everyone thought you were in love with Sesshomaru! Now he was going to kill you!  
  
You sucked in what little air you could through your nose before throwing a punch at him with your free hand. The taiyoukai instinctively dodges it of course, grabs your wrist and presses against your body until you laid flat on the ground. Tears streamed down your face as you laid on your back still using every little ounce of power you had to stay alive. Why was he trying to kill you?! It's not your fault he felt the way he did! You were not going lay here, suffer, and die because of his stupid pride! Sesshomaru was no different than the very species he hated. He was no different that very humans he despised! The inuyoukai was just as selfish, greedy, and cowardly as the human race. Always wanting more power, people, places, and things they could never have!  
  
“Curse you...human.” Sesshomaru did not sound like himself as he tightened his grip around your neck. A cracking sound could be heard as he twisted the hand that tried to attack him and popped your wrist out of place. Your mouthed opened in a silent scream, pupils dilating at the pain but it was still not enough to get you to surrender.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyebrows crease obviously very confused as to why you weren't dead yet. Lesser men and demons usually would have given up by now and even you don't know what drives you to stay alive. There was no end to his anger as Sesshomaru bares his elongated fangs snapping and barking at you like a rabid dog. He didn't have to say anything. That alone was enough to tell you that he was commanding you to die already. He was truly stupid if thought killing you would make his feelings go away or maybe this was a sick way of showing that he liked you.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly grew impatient blue slighted pupils giving you a cold stare of death. Since strangling you obviously wasn't working well enough for him he decides to drop your broken wrist. Your arm falls limp and useless to the side trembling with the rest of your body from the pain. The inuyoukai raised his arm gleefully over his head, his claws growing even longer and his knuckles cracking in anticipation. Sesshomaru leans down and in a fairly quick movement presses his lips against yours in a seemingly desperate last kiss before he murders the human he loves. He lets the sensation linger a moment licking at your lips and you twist your head to side as much as you can to break it. It was disgusting and slimy as he licks at your lips, nose and cheek before pulling away his claws still poised and ready for his next kill. You sent him you best look of utter hatred hoping that it would haunt him for the rest of his long life.  
  
“Perish!”  
  
You try not to dwell on the grainy and gravely tone of his voice in his mid-transformation state. How his red eyes gleamed almost twinkling with joy look when he brings his claws down to kill you. You noticed he aims straight for your heart and is still strangling you despite the fact he knows that this will be the final blow. You refuse to resign yourself to death thinking of your mother. She didn't even flinch when the doctor told her she had cancer. She had suffered through it, fighting it with all she had even when she knew eventually that she was going to die. You practically hear her voice screaming at you, that surrender was unacceptable even when it everything seemed hopeless. You had worked hard to survive and live your life in way in which you were sure that she would be proud of. This stubbornness of yours, this unflinching determination to get what you want, what you deserved came from your mother.  
You were in love Inuyasha and it was within your right pursue these feelings. Sesshomaru as honorable as he was, had no right to force himself on you and demand your devotion. You never asked for the trinkets, kimonos, and protection that he gave away so freely. Your vision began aligning with dark spots and you tugged onto Sesshomaru's wrist trying pull it off. The taiyoukai's grip is like steel crushing your windpipe with sickening ease as your mind scrambled as you try to force yourself to forget about the pain and think of a way out. An idea comes to you as let go of the hand that is choking you. You gag out a few noises reaching with the hand that he didn't break to touch Sesshomaru's face. Your eyes wavered a bit imagining him as Inuyasha while cupping his face with a small and incredibly strained smile. Your fingers brushed his bangs playfully out way before reaching back a bit further to push his hair out of the way to reveal a pointed ear. You had never been so bold as to touch him there but that was because you suspected it was an erogenous zone like Inuyasha's puppy ears.  
  
  
The girl wanted to die. The human had always wanted to die but it is hidden behind her emotive stubbornness. He was granting her silent wish to join her family in the afterlife. Sesshomaru could see it her eyes as he choked her. The more he thought of it that way, the easier it was to push the other feelings to the side. (Name) often hid it very well on their travels but he could see it. The girl was obviously suicidal always jumping headfirst into danger Sesshomaru intentionally brought upon them just for the thrill. An inuyoukai such as himself was predatory by nature always seeking the enticing thrill of his next battle. The weak human woman had the gall to try to protect and nurse him as though he were a mere pup in need of his deceased father!  
  
Sesshomaru's claws froze in their descent inches away from piercing through the human's heart. The inuyoukai kept the bruising grip on her neck curious as the human girl was caressing his face and playing with his hair. He was going to kill her in cold blood and he was puzzled by the shaky little smile she was giving him. The demon lord sniffed her confused at the woman's spiraling emotions, a moment ago she had been adamant in fighting against his claim. The next moment he feels her teasing caress shift towards his ear and he stiffens skin crawling in absolute pleasure. Sesshomaru could not help but tremble as the girl slowly traced her thin, small fingers over his ear seemingly mapping out the strange shape of it. The soft pads her fingers traced a path from the tip of his pointed ear to base and back again. The demon lord hissed at the clever little bitch releasing his brutal grip upon her neck and was vaguely amused when she took in several large gulps of air.  
  
(Name)'s hand dropped from his ear that instant splaying across her chest trying to calm her racing heart and breathe in much needed oxygen. The defiant look in her eyes was still there but it only seems to fuel his maddening lust. He knew she could see the wanton desire that gleamed in his crimson eyes. He licked his chops as he observed her, a purely animal gesture that earned him a disgusted look. The woman did not know how she looked panting for breath, cheeks flushed from exertion and lying flat on her back. The beast inside yearned and demanded that he take her now while she was recovering his brutal show of dominance. Sesshomaru lowered each hand on either side of her body his long claws pulling up dirt as he let out another vicious growl. The human would soon learn her place lest of course she desired bruises. Though his bitch seems to be more privy to angering him to the point of death. Sesshomaru doubted he would be able to kill her. He hated her and the way she made him feel.  
  
“Mine! Submit!”  
  
(Name) recovered rather quickly screaming at him in helpless frustration rather than panic while he pinned her to the ground with his body. “Get off me y-you sick bastard!”  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't stop the growls that escaped his throat that ultimately reverberated through his being as sensual purrs as he pressed himself harder against her womanly curves. (Name)'s body fit perfect against his despite the way she squirmed and pushed at him trying to escape like weak prey. The demon lord only seemed to grow more excited at her cries and relentless aggression. He was not particularly fond of easy woman and he liked the challenges his human seemed to goad him into. Sadly, his beast had grown tired of her playing coy and the blatant defiance of his position as alpha. Sesshomaru cupped the back of her head immediately leaning in for another taste of her lips. The grip he had on her head made it so she could not turn away from him. The girl's lips were plump, red, swollen and bleeding from his earlier attentions. The inuyoukai chest rumbles as he kisses her seeking to devour her tempting flesh.  
  
(Name) tasted divine for a repulsive human. She refused to open her mouth so he cupped her rump squeezing the pleasantly supple piece of flesh. It was enough to surprise her into opening up so he could slip his tongue into the warm cavern of the girl's mouth.  
  
“Filthy wretch. You shall spend the rest of your life with no other but me...”  
  
The demon lord murmured against the human's warm, plaint little mouth. Taking her lips captive always seem to be an effective way of silencing her screams and with her body pinned to ground the girl was as helpless as a newborn. She was as stiff as a board though trying to not give him the satisfaction of reciprocation. (Name) glared at him as he thoroughly kissed her but he found it rather endearing when he notices the rosy tint in her cheeks. His beast growled sensually once again as he began trailing small kisses and bites down her collarbone to the nape of her neck. Sesshomaru breathed in deep the scent of her fear among other emotions. The female human was fickle and did not know what she wanted. The girl had been one to touch, talk and seduce him to obsession only to claim she was in love with the half-breed.  
  
The human girl was nothing if not persistent in her rejection of his advances. (Name) was completely at his mercy and he was well within in the right to take what he wanted from her. She was trapped at the mercy of pure-blooded demon and it was the little things that made his anger boil. The way she curled her lips back every time he kissed her and curled as much of her body as she could into the fetal position. She kept begging, screaming at him to stop over and over again like the word was a sacred prayer that would somehow manifest itself. It was though he was abusing her and not trying to give her pleasure!  
  
Sesshomaru did not desire his mate to be in...pain. If only she would submit!  
  
This was only way he knew how to express these sickening feelings had for her. Things had gone over much more smoothly in his dreams where (name) seemed far more submissive to her alpha. In his dreams she was more than willing to give him her body without any inhibitions. The differences between their two races seemed so distant and negligible in his dreams. She stole his pride away with a touch of her lips to his and soft declarations of love in these fantasies. He yearned for the company of the human girl in the year or so he sent her away. (Name) had even more dizzying effect outside of his dreams even now his heart was all but pounding in his chest as though it was trying escape from him. Sesshomaru hid this well however knowing that the girl could easily rule him this way. His beast would have none of that. It was they who ruled over the sweet human female and the western lands.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled deeply against the girl's throat a sardonic smile spreading his lips as he nipped at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “Soon you will be filled with this Sesshomaru's seed and bear me many pups, pretty human...”  
  
The inuyoukai pulled away but not before leaving another one of his marks on her neck. (Name) had her face turned but he claws grabbed at her chin forcing her to look at him. Defiance burned like a fire in her eyes towards him and his smile grew even wider. He wondered how long he could stand more of her games before his beast actually runs out mercy for its lithe little human. The taiyoukai's knew too much force would irrevocably break her and he had no wish for that. Sesshomaru wanted her the way she was before he had been reduced to pining after the human girl. The way they were before either of them had been reduced to this shameful game of cat-and-mouse.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned down seeking to take another kiss from his delicious human. He wanted to devour her in both a carnal and sexual way. When he kisses her it sometimes brought about a maddening taste for human flesh. If he was lesser demon the need would overtake him but alas he felt too much for the human to actually eat her. (Name) was such a foolish girl following a demon such a him. Had she no idea how much self-control it took not to completely terrorize her in submission? Did she not realize he was at war with beast not to simply tear his kimono from her naked body and simply rape her until he fulfilled his wanton desires? Sesshomaru was willing to sacrifice everything for her and all the human had to do was simply submit. The human girl had to do nothing else but sit back and watch him fight the inevitable detractors that would approach him for mating a nauseating human.  
  
“I'd rather die!!” (Name) screamed with fury and bashed her head directly into his nose as he was leaning in.   
  
A sickening crunching sound sent him reeling to other side of the field and completely off the girl. A loud screeching whine erupted from his throat, he crouched down on all fours and covered his nose with his claws. The pain of his nose being slightly broken was excruciating and he no longer looked like a regal lord. Sesshomaru's eyes were wild from instinct since at the moment he could not pick up any type of scent. For an inuyoukai this was devastating since he depended mostly upon this particular sense. His healing powers were hard at work fixing the sensitive appendage as fast as it could but that didn't stop the pure-bred from panicking. It was almost as if was completely defenseless and he was only vaguely aware that his mate was getting away. He could be attacked at any time without the use of his nose and let out a vicious howl as the wind around him suddenly picked up. Sesshomaru watched recovering fast from the blow as (Name) stumbled before she broke out into a full on run and didn't even look back to see if he was okay.  
  
The human girl didn't even...care that he was hurt.  
  
_Sesshomaru could see the worry on (Name)'s face as he laid against the wall of a cave breaths shallow and blood soaking through his clothing. The wounds caused by Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga stretched along his back, abdomen, and shoulder were not healing as fast they normally would. He cursed his pathetic little brother as he stared at the wound on the girl's shoulder. Sesshomaru did not understand why she threw herself in front of what would have been Inuyasha's final blow against him._  
  
_(Name) drenched a rag in water, her warm hands soft and gentle as she began wiping off the blood. He could only stare at where her kimono was torn and the bandages wrapped around her right shoulder. The girl's gentle handling wreaked havoc on his mind, senses and body while he suffered from the pain. Hidden heat, anger, and desire flowed through his veins as she pulled his haori down to clean his wounds. Sesshomaru gave a low growl as her hands splayed themselves across his naked chest trying to help soothe the pain. Rather than ease the pain all her soft touches seem to do was ignite his troubling lust for her. She was a fool throwing herself over him like a human shield. Inuyasha had not be able stop in time and cut open her shoulder._  
  
_“Please don't die, Sesshomaru...” She whispered a certain pain in her voice he has never heard from her before. “Don't leave me alone. I don't think I'll be able to take it...again.”_  
  
_“Foolish girl. I will not die from this little.” Sesshomaru did not understand why he felt the need to reassure her._  
  
_“Promise?” She reached out surprising enough to hold his hand. She placed her other hand on top and stared deep into his eyes as though she was searching for something._  
  
_Sesshomaru bristled at the contact not used to someone touching him so freely. He bared his fangs at her briefly in his weakened state trying to scare the stupid female but did not pull his hand away. “Hn.”_  
  
_The human girl smiled at his pensive responsive and his icy heart skipped a beat._  
  
Sesshomaru growled at the memory. He should have killed her then. The inuyoukai should have killed (Name) before these feelings he had for her had consumed his very soul.  
  
Where was all that kindness she showed before? His human was not this heartless. (Name) was not so heartless as to leave him behind. The girl had jumped in front of him when Inuyasha tried to kill him and gotten her self-injured in the process. Where was that girl? How could (Name) simply decide to give all the facets of herself that Sesshomaru wanted to the half-breed? His idiotic half-brother could barely take care of the woman he was already mated too. There was no way Inuyasha could provide for and please his beautiful little human. He did not understand why she would love someone who would ultimately hurt her. He did not understand why she lusted after that half-human whelp as though he was some God...  
  
Sesshomaru did not understand this love she spoke of...  
  
The pure-bred did understand one thing however. That he would not get anywhere unless Inuyasha was dead. He would kill the nuisance once and for all. The only reason he spared the fool's life was because his father had fought and died miserably so that the half-demon could live on. Sesshomaru no longer had any qualms about that now that his brother had taken what was rightfully his. The inuyoukai would kill Inuyasha and watch the girl pine over his corpse as he tore it shreds with fangs. He would not entertain her thoughts of begging him to revive the filth with Tensiega. Then (Name) would have no choice but turn to the him and his beast so he could revel in his beautiful, sweet human.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled a predatory smile his last conscious thought of his pretty human before he transformed into his true form.  
  
He may not understand these human feelings but Sesshomaru understood that through violence and killing he would earn (Name)'s love...


	7. Chapter 7

It had been such a long time since he had been in his true form. Sesshomaru felt a sense of freedom this way. He was much more comfortable expressing himself this way—through battle. Violence and killing was the only way to gain respect and loyalty. It was not in his nature to be kind to those who were weaker than him. The weak should serve the strong. Sesshomaru would show (Name) how strong he was by killing the competition then she would have no other choice. Perhaps that was his initial mistake allowing the foolish human a choice. Allowing her the freedom to do and say what she pleases. Sesshomaru would not allow such luxuries anymore when he captures her and (Name) will know no other man but him. Though it still angered him that he been reduced to this. Chasing after some peasant human girl, desiring to be her lover, and wanting to sire a half-breed.  
  
Why could he not kill her? She was a disgusting witch that enthralling human.  
  
Sesshomaru remember vividly the day the human girl had bewitched him.  
  
_The pain was excruciating as he knelt before Inuyasha and the only thing that was holding him up was Tokijin which was stabbed into the ground. Harsh growls erupted from the inuyoukai at the pain of several severe wounds inflicted by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was always careful and calculating in battle, the exact opposite of Inuyasha. His half-demon brother always ran blindly into battle hoping to succeed to with spontaneous attacks. Normally Sesshomaru could easily dodge his predictable attacks but this time he had underestimated the half-breed's capabilities. Inuyasha had shown that same rare strength that only showed itself when the odds were stacked against him._  
  
_Sesshomaru claws dug into the earth as he tried to combat the pain and move. It was futile however as every little twitch he made seem to cause blinding pain. His instincts were in a panic at being so incredibly weak and vulnerable. His youkai screamed out him in pain, anger, and bloodlust but he was unable to move. Sesshomaru could do nothing else but watch Inuyasha stalk towards like a predator and he himself the prey. An angry bitterness consumed his being-first his arm and now his life. The half-breed was a disgrace to his kind for even daring to think he could kill a pure bred demon of any kind. Why was his father so happy to sire such a disgusting creature? Inutaisho had even had went so far as to die protecting the boy and his foul human mother._  
  
_Inuyasha smirked saying something about the taiyoukai getting what he deserved while pointing Tetsuiga in his face. His human companions were yelling but a sharp bark from Inuyasha silenced them. The half-demon raised the blade over his head while Sesshomaru's mind raced for a way to escape but his body refused to move. Blood dripped from several wounds that were not healing as quickly as they normal would. Perhaps because Inuyasha had been relentless in his attacks wounding the taiyoukai again and again after each would healed until his body couldn’t keep up anymore. Tensiega was oddly silent on his side and in a haze of pain he could barely tell what was going on around him._  
  
_It was all happening so fast..._  
  
_Inuyasha swung Tetsuiga for the killing blow but Sesshomaru didn't feel anything. There was a loud scream and the nothing. The proud inuyoukai thought he was dead but then he felt that there was a heavy weight aggravating his already painful wounds. It took him a moment to realize that (Name) had thrown herself over him like a human shield. She had arms wrapped around his neck, face buried into his chest crying, and large gash in her shoulder. Her body was trembling from the shock of being stabbed by Tetsuiaga and she was bleeding out all over him. The human girl was clearly in pain herself and yet she was frantically asking if he was okay. She wanted him to say something, reassure her that he wasn't dying and leaving her behind. How he wasn't allowed to die before she did..._  
  
_Sesshomaru did not know react to someone protecting him. He just stared slightly wide-eyed at the audacity of this human. The way she talked, walked, and acted was confused him. (Name) and Rin were an enigma to him. The way they would just throw their lives away for others. Were humans not born with any thoughts of self-preservation? Sesshomaru felt strangely warm with the girl wrapped around him, his youkai purring in some form of twisted delight and possessiveness. The way his heart slammed into his chest and arm slithered it way around the girl's waist was strange. Even stranger the way the pure anger consumed him as stared at the forlorn look on Inuyasha. Testsuiaga had transformed back to normal and the half-demon looked genuinely sorry for what happened._  
  
_All Sesshomaru could think about was revenge. The irises around his eyes bled red and he didn't know where he found the strength to move. The pain hit him in waves as he set the girl aside with his one arm and then blindly attacked Inuyasha with his fist. Inuyasha was caught off guard apparently worried more about the injured girl than his elder brother. The punch sent Inuyasha flying and when he finally landed on his back Sesshomaru stabbed Tokijin right through his abdomen._  
  
_Sesshomaru smiled wickedly as Tokijin kept the half-breed pinned to the ground with his companions screaming nearby. He knew they were smart enough to keep their distance. Sesshomaru toyed with Inuyasha watching as he gurgled and squirmed with a sword in his gut. It wasn't until the smell and sound of gushing human blood hit his senses that he remembered the girl. His eyes remained red, blue-slighted pupils narrowing in where (Name) was bleeding out and moaning in pain. He could not imagine what Testsuiaga must have felt like when it pierced her. The sword was built to cause a strong demon like himself pain. It was probably a thousand times worse for such a fragile human._  
  
_Sesshomaru swallowed a strange feeling settling into his stomach. A sense of dread or rather fear. Fear something the inuyoukai did not want to understand. Fear was for the weak, not the strong. He pulled Tokijin out Inuyasha ignoring his cries of pain and sheathed the sword at his side. He appeared next the girl letting out a deafening roar towards Kagome and the humans who were trying their best to stop the bleeding. They were terrified but were trying to reason with him. What they didn't understand was no reasoning when he was brink of transformation. His rational self was being overrun by his youkai. The girl was injured and would die if Sesshomaru did not do something. He grabbed the girl none too gently before gathering his energy at his feet and disappearing in a ball of light._  
  
_The burning pain was ignored in favor of his primal instinct to help the girl. Sesshomaru found a secluded cave in the nearby mountains. The girl's eyes were glazed over from the pain as laid her across the floor of the cave. (Name)'s body was still trembling in shock, sweating from what she had done and her moaning was doing strange things to him. Sesshomaru ignored the delicious moans she was making and focused on the wound. He mounted her on all fours pulling down the neckline of her kimono in order to assess the gaping wound in her shoulder. He was transfixed as he did so, the revealing of her creamy (dark/light) skin inciting desires that had dormant for many decades. Sesshomaru growled threatening the human girl to stop looking vulnerable and easy to claim as he leaned down to lick at the wound. It was not so bad as he initially thought but he grew strangely breathless and aroused as he lapped at her wound._  
  
_The girl's blood was quite delectable and he had the old, ancient thought to actually devour her. It had been such a long time since he had given up on eating humans. Though the taiyoukai suspected that he had the other type of hunger for the human girl. Sesshomaru thoughts strayed as he had to pin the girl's shoulders down as she began squirm from the pain of his acidic saliva. The inuyoukai slighted pupils followed the path of his tongue which nearly dipped dangerously to brush the side of her supple breast-_  
  
_Sesshomaru let out a snarl reeling back from the disgusting human when he realized he had long since been done cleaning the wound. Then he collapsed against the wall next to her as the pain was finally taking its toll on him..._  
  
_It was from that day forward that began to feel for the human. His attraction to her did not make any sense, Sesshomaru despised the human race. Yet his eyes were always drifting in her direction curious about her every move and hanging on every word. No longer could he called his interest in her mere curiosity when she started such stimulating conversations about war and the stars. There was no way to deny the irritation when she decided not to practically sleep on him during those cold winter nights. No way to combat the uneasiness when she traveled back to her own hidden village for a few days for supplies. No way to justify the red eyes eagerly watching her as she bathed in the natural hot springs he went of his way to find when she begged for a bath. No way to explain how he now understood his father now more than ever before. He hated how beautiful she looked in a matching white kimono with his house symbol on the back, that he had bought her. Sesshomaru hated the way she touched and talked to him as though he wasn't capable of slitting her throat. She treated him as if he wasn't some bloodthirsty beast seeking the high of his next battle._  
  
_(Name) giggled quietly as she walked behind him and away from where they had defeated their father's sword. It had plunged to hell where it belonged and everyone had gotten a glimpse of the famed Inutaisho. The laughing would start one minute, then she'd be silent the next only to start laughing again. It took a while for the giggling to grow on his nerves for him to actually turn his head halfway in her direction._  
  
_Everyone stopped walking following suit behind him glancing in her direction only to be met with a big smile and more giggling._  
  
_“This Sesshomaru wishes to know what amuses you so, girl.”_  
  
_(Name) stalked towards him until she was standing in front of him with the biggest grin on her face. She boldly reached grabbing his face with both her hands. Sesshomaru remained motionless oddly enjoying the warmth of her hands against his face. The inuyoukai wondered if she touched all men so freely or was he the only one she acted this toward. The thought of her treating other men with such gentleness made his blood boil and he flexed his hand at his side itching for a kill._  
  
_“It’s just...you look so much like your father Lord Sesshomaru! He was very handsome, too.” A small flush overtakes her cheeks as she giggles again and lowers her hands._  
  
_Sesshomaru just stared at the girl with his normal blank look trying to figure the young girl out. Of course Jaken interrupted his thoughts almost immediately squawking his usual insult at the human. (Name) attention was immediately torn from him as she insulted the imp. They went into their usual back and forth (with Rin included) and there were no more disturbances for the rest of the day._  
  
_Sesshomaru even felt as he had learned something from the (Name) and Rin that would surely stick with him even when they both died. He didn't understand humans or rather he did want to understand them. All Sesshomaru needed to know was that they were weak and the strong always crushes the weak. Sesshomaru did not truly understand what father meant by “something to protect” until now..._  
  
_Sesshomaru did not expect to see a barefoot, grinning (Name) turning a corner, running as fast as she could, when he arrived at Naraku's castle. A slew of tentacles followed closely behind her along with Naraku's threatening voice. Clearly he was about to kill the girl for escaping and the taiyoukai had arrived just in time. Naraku was filth as to sink so low as to kidnap a defenseless human girl, though he supposed the wretch did enjoy playing deceitful games._  
  
_“Lord Sesshomaru!” (Name) screamed in relief as she ran towards his directions making an impressive leap over the castle railings._  
  
_It was right then that he was distracted by the way the girl's kimono rose up uncovering her toned thighs for all to see. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at the human girl for he was certain that she was doing these things on purpose. He was not attracted to some ugly human girl and he was certainly not here to rescue such a pathetic being. Naturally Sesshomaru took out his frustrations about the human with Tokijin on the tentacles chasing her. (Name) then immediately hugged him afterward saying something about thinking she was gonna die._  
  
_(Name) belonged him. Some of his was not allowed to die unless he deemed it so. Though he did feel like killing the girl every time she felt it necessary to wrap herself around him. It was irritating how soft and warm the girl was. Though it was not as half as bad as the wanton thoughts plagued him night and day where (Name) was concerned. He wanted to kill the girl and hoped these feelings died with her._  
  
_Naraku gave a menacing chuckle at her display. “Happy to be reunited with your lover Sesshomaru? Enjoy having her so close...” A slimy appendage slithered out of his mouth in very lewd display. Clearly Naraku had caught wind of the rumors of the second, older human girl traveling with him._  
  
_Sesshomaru wasn't expecting (Name) to do to have complete change in her normally pleasant personality. The human girl let out very formidable growl of her own. The way her head was cocked to side, the way her fists clenched, and the way her knees bent—it looked like she was about to attack Naraku head on. Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether the girl was brave or very stupid. Though he supposed foolishness was an inherited trait in humanity._  
  
_“Why don't YOU shut the fuck up about things you don't understand?! Sesshomaru-sama is NOT my lover. I hate cowards like you who talk like you know shit and you don't!”_  
  
_“Beautiful ladies should never swear. A pity that Sesshomaru has gotten his hands on such a useless human. You're nothing like your sister. You cannot sense the sacred jewel and not even the slightest potential as a miko...”_  
  
_It did not take a genius to realize that Naraku had struck an invisible blow against (Name) by mentioning her sister. Just like Sesshomaru's half-breed brother was particular prickly subject for him. Barely concealed hurt crossed the girl's face before she lashed out with more swear words and insults. While entertaining to watch, Sesshomaru quickly grew tired of the banter as he was itching for battle. It was the only time his mind was clear of the human girl and he eagerly welcomed any cease fire when (Name) was concerned._  
  
_“Enough.” Sesshomaru spoke expressionlessly and unsheathed Tokijin. “Today is the day you die, Naraku.”_  
  
_(Name) silently hid Sesshomaru's tall stature as Naraku began to laugh maniacally. The inuyoukai was certain that Naraku had something planned but he was sure exactly what. He was going to be especially cautious since (Name) was clearly going to be involved in this battle. Sesshomaru hated dead weight in battle but it was not as if she had made the choice. Naraku had under the delusion that he could take something that belonged to Sesshomaru and not pay the price._  
  
_“Stay close.” Sesshomaru murmured to the girl._  
  
_“Ye-Yes, my lord!” (Name) whispered back one hand clinging desperately to the back of his haori Sesshomaru could smell her fear which angered him all the more. The girl was so confusing! She was so brave and fearless at the oddest times. And right soon after her beautiful, aggravating frailty rears its ugly head once again. Human women were an enigma to him._  
  
_“Tch, do you believe you can take me on with one arm and a human saddling you down, Lord Sesshomaru? Pride will sure be your downfall my lord.” The way Naraku spat out his title made it obvious he was making a mockery of Sesshomaru's heritage and rank._  
  
_“...” Sesshomaru's notorious silence and emotionless glower answered him._  
  
_“Heh. Though I must admit I do hold your power in immense regard...which is why...” Naraku eyes glowed as they went wide and he exclaimed, “I’M GOING TO EAT YOU!” Immediately after he started cackling like the madman he was again._  
  
_“Okay...Gross.” (Name) commented from behind him but he ignored her as tentacles barreled their way._  
  
_The fight had begun._  
  
_Sesshomaru had been surprised at how capable (Name's) moves on the battlefield were. She was not fighting but she not so incompetent as blindly stand in the way of danger. She was very sure not to get in the way his attacks either sometimes playing a little misdirection with Naraku's attacks. As the battle raged on Naraku seemed to grow more appendages and his entire body just shifted in something entirely grotesque._  
  
_(Name) gagged staring in horror at Naraku and all the guts lying that were still moving. There was even some on Sesshomaru's shoulder that he didn't even seem to want to wipe off. Still Sesshomaru remained relentless in his attacks while keeping a close eye on the girl. Though it seemed the more he attacked the more appendages Naraku seemed to grow. Sesshomaru did understand what exactly Naraku was trying to accomplish but he barely made a scratch on the inuyoukai. Clearly Sesshomaru was going to win this battle without any effort at all._  
  
_The taiyoukai smiled that dangerous smile and suddenly began ruthlessly attacking Naraku. His natural blood lust overloaded his senses and his attacks grew stronger with every swipe of Tokijin. Sesshomaru momentarily forgets about the human on the battlefield. He wants nothing more than to dominant a terribly weak opponent. Sesshomaru would cut this cowardly nuisance once and for all. Naraku was no match for the Lord of West and would die miserably like all the rest._  
  
_A very loud scream was Sesshomaru's downfall._  
  
_(Name)'s leg had been injured to the point she couldn’t move while he had been preoccupied in winning the battle. Now a giant piece of flesh that resembled a mouth was about to swallow her whole. It was then Sesshomaru realized that he was the opposite side of the clearing and had essentially left the girl to fend for herself. He had left a defenseless human girl on her own in the wake of victory and she was certainly about to die. Sesshomaru was fast but the now way he would make it time without get swallowed by the flesh along the girl._  
  
_Pride stood strong at the moment. Sesshomaru was not going to stop so low as to rescue a human at the cost of his own life. He was not going to risk conquest over an enemy to save someone of such weak. The human girl did not serve any other purpose besides to annoy and deter him from his search for power. Power was Sesshomaru's ultimate goal and the way (Name) haunted his thoughts was very troubling. More power almost seemed secondary where (Name) and Rin were involved. But...no more! This would be end of most troubling problem of presence. No more of the this beguiling human called (Name)..._  
  
_Sesshomaru's body moved on its own and he despised her for it._  
  
_Sesshomaru used his speed to reach her stabbing Tokijin in the ground just in time to be swallowed into the flesh with her. Outside he could hear Naraku's howl of triumph but he far more occupied with (Name)'s closeness. They were stuck inside a round, beating ball of flesh together and the girl was straddling him because of the tight space. Tokijin was slowing down the devouring process but Sesshomaru was no sure how long that was going to last. Both their breathing was shallow, Sesshomaru in particular because of the way (Name) had her breasts—body pressed directly up against him._  
  
_Sesshomaru did not know that such soft, warm thing such as this existed in the world._  
  
_(Name)'s back was leaning against Tokijin and she had her face turned the side since they were so close that faces would be touching. Sesshomaru was disappointed by this as he watched her lick lips but as per usual none of this showed of his face. The girl rested her hands in their lap watching the insides of the flesh clump drip with saliva. Meanwhile Sesshomaru began to grow restless, the girl was begging to claim baring her neck like that. Was she doing all of this to make a fool of him?!_  
  
_Sesshomaru was not sure how much time had passed but it was torture. He was holding back a monster that wanted nothing more than to bite into the girl's neck, tear open her kimono, and fuck her while they were trapped inside this disgusting flesh. His beast was calling out to claim her before she died, since he was quite certain (Name) was going to succumb far easier than he would. The beast wanted to fulfill it appetites for the girl before she perished._  
  
_The thought of raping—using her to wet his lustful appetite her died as she started shaking and crying. It would seem that she finally realized that Sesshomaru did not have a plan to escape. Her heated breath fanned his face and he did his best to curb the urge to rob the girl of her innocence. Did the bewitching human truly not know her effect on him?_  
  
_“Am I...go-going to die Lord Sesshomaru?” The young girl sniffled tears streaming down her face._  
  
_How strange that her tears influenced him in such strange ways. He felt as if an invisible strength would be all the power he need to escape such a hopeless situation._  
  
_“You will not...die here.”_  
  
_“Promise?”_  
  
_“Hn.”_  
  
_It was all he had say before he felt a weakness in the flesh that he immediately took advantage of. There was explosion of guts before (Name) collapsed unconscious._  
  
Sesshomaru's large dog form easily trotted into the clearing where his cowering and barely able to stand on her own mate was hiding. (Name) screamed when she saw him and stumbles her to way to hide behind some trees. Sesshomaru laid down on his hunches watching her as limped away, coughing, and bleeding. There was no point in chasing after someone who not get very far in such a condition. The way she kept trying was both endearing and aggravating to inuyoukai. Why not just give up? There was no way she would be able escape him unless she killed him and that was very much impossible. What hold did Inuyasha have over her to make her so determined?  
  
“Damnit!” (Name) exclaims as she trips again in a fast walk. She was clearly unable to run as fast as she had before but that wasn't stopping her.  
  
The human girl picked up a rock on her way up and throws it at his gigantic dog form.  
  
“I don't want to fucking marry you! Don't you get it?! I SAID NO! If you're gonna fucking kill me don't just sit there and...” (Name) burst into tears and gathered some strength to jog away.  
  
The rock tickled his nose a bit which he licked and then he followed the girl slowly. Sesshomaru was decided careful in form. He was far too easy to outright kill her in his true form. Though there was still a debate raging war in chest. It would be so much simpler to kill her and bury all these feelings with (Name). Bury it all and reclaimed his absolute hatred of humankind and sire a pure-bred heir.

The demon lord followed diligently after his human mate feeling humiliated at both his willingness to do so and her pathetic attempts at escape. His large footsteps shook the ground as he followed which seem to both frighten her and encourage her to keep moving. (Name) would stop periodically to catch her breath and Sesshomaru would mimic her lying down on his haunches curious when she would realize it was futile. It did not take the human long to pass out from exhaustion and maybe shock from the sight of his true form. The smell of her blood was thick in the air and he howled to deter any hungry demons thinking they smelled a snack to stay away lest they desired a particularly painful death. Sesshomaru doubted any of them would be brave or stupid enough to challenge him but there was no telling when a such a weak human was involved.

The great dog demon used his muzzle to nudge the unconscious girl slightly to the side so his fangs could grip the top of her kimono and carry her into a more open area in Inuyasha's forest. It was very tricky to move around in this form without toppling most of trees in his wake. Sesshomaru eventually found a space he deem acceptable and set about curling himself around the human girl. It had felt strangely awkward but familiar the way her body leaned against him smothered in all his fur. It was almost as if the girl had sat down of her own accord and was willingly leaning her body against his for a night's rest like she always did. In contrast to his humanoid form, it was amazing to actually feel her in his true form. Sesshomaru could feel the thrumming of her pulse, her slow intake of breaths and the soft beating of her heart.

It soothed his beast in ways he never thought possible. He had thought never thought he could be content with the feeling of peace. The taiyoukai was born and bred as a predator, he thought he would always crave destruction after all he was “Killing Perfection”. The usual disgust and hatred he had for her kind vanished in moments like these. He would never admit it, not even in the pain of death but he was almost grateful to humanity for giving birth to her. For giving him something he was not even aware he wanted. Sesshomaru rested his head on his paws as he watched her in her unconscious sleep, knowing that when she awoke the confusion and anger he felt at her foolish rejection would continue.

No...he was nothing like his father at all. 

He was alive.

(Name) was alive, she was safe, wasn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out from under rock* hi guys!!! so I updated, I've seen all the comments and thank you so much!! :D time flies man...well hahahaha tell me what you think, bug me to update or whatever *goes back under rock*


End file.
